Madagascar goes to Rio
by benderjam
Summary: In an attempt to return to New York, Alex and the others get on the plane but crash land in Rio. It is there they meet Blu, Jewel and their kids and friends. While in Rio they run into trouble with Nigel and an enemy of the Penguins.
1. Chapter 1

Madagascar Goes to Rio

Chapter 1 Take Off

In Africa

Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman were getting ready to board the plane and try to make it back to New York; Alex was with his parents saying, "Bye mom and dad. It's been great spending time with you guys but I got to go home." Zuba was holding his wife and said, "That's okay son, we understand. Just come and visit sometimes." Alex started to leave and pointed his finger at him and said, "You got it Dad!" Marty started saying goodbye to the herd of zebras but at the same time he was glad to be leaving them because he did not like being around zebras that were exactly the same as him. He told them, "Yeah it's been great hanging with you guys but I gotta go; New York is a great place!" They all said at once, "Yeah, it sounds like it is cracka lacking." He said, "Yeah that's right, it is cracka lacking." He quickly turned away and started walking next to Alex.

Alex: "Hey, it's gonna be great to finally be back home Marty."

Marty: "Marty, who's Marty. I'm not Marty, I don't know any Marty."

Alex: "Will you give it up with that joke; I look into your eyes and I know it's you."

Marty: "Mmm hmm, yeah you can see the mark from when you bit me on the butt can't you."

Alex: "Guilty as charged."

They were approaching the plane, which the penguins and the chimps had adjusted to form a combination between a plane and a helicopter, and met up with Gloria and Melman. Melman said, "This is going to be great, I can't wait to see New York again!"

Gloria: "Yeah, we'll finally get to see the statue of liberty again."

Marty: "We'll see all our friends back in the central park zoo."

Alex: "Yeah, to be the king again."

They approached the plane where Skipper said, "Alright I want this plane ready to fly by fourteen hundred hours!"

Alex: "Uh Skipper, is the plane ready yet?"

Skipper: "Cool your jets, fluffy cat! We've found a new way to power it without the chimps, but it will take a while for us to get it working. We should have it fixed in… six to nine hours."

Alex: "Sixty-nine hours!"

Skipper: "No, six to nine hours."

Meanwhile in Rio

Blu was having a nice day with Jewel and his chicks, Bryan, Abby, and Leo, as they were dancing with Nico and Pedro as Nico was beating on his bottle cap like a drum. Blu smiled and said, "This is the life. Good friends, a wonderful family, a beautiful day, what else could a bird ask for." Jewel looked at him and said, "Yeah, it's days like this you just never want to die." After ten minutes Bryan yawned and said, "Daddy I'm getting sleepy." Abby and Leo rubbed their eyes with their wings and said, "Me too." Blu said, "Alright lets go home and get some rest. Bye guys." They left Nico and Pedro who were waving goodbye to them.

Later Bryan, Leo, and Abby were sleeping in the nest in the hollow of the tree and Rafael dropped by to say hello. He flew onto a branch outside and started talking, "Hey guys, it's great to see you. Your not gonna believe…" But he was interrupted when Jewel said, "Shhh, the kids are napping!" Rafael started speaking softly and said, "Oh sorry." They looked to see the three chicks sleeping and Rafael said, "There so cute." Blu smiled and said, "Yeah, you know it's days like this, I can hardly bare to let them go." Jewel smiled and nodded. Then she said, "So what were you saying?"

Rafael: "Oh yeah, earlier today I saw this lobster somewhere in the jungle carrying a map."

Blu: "A lobster, in the jungle; that's really weird."

Jewel: "You know, now that I think about, I saw one yesterday stealing phones and stuff from the marmosets."

Blu: "What would lobsters want with cell phones when they live under water?"

Jewel: "I have a feeling something weird is going on here. And for some reason, I think we're going to find out tomorrow."

While they were talking a lobster was watching them and was recording what they were saying with a video camera. And then he turned around and jumped into a hidden hole in the ground.

Back in Africa

Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria had entered the plane which was getting ready to take off. Julian came in with Maurice and said, "We shall push forth immediately to my new kingdom." Suddenly they heard Mort's voice and they tried to shut the door to prevent him from entering. Private was dressed as a steward and said, "The emergency exits are located here and here. In the event that the plane should crash, put your head between your legs and kiss your butt goodbye." Marty was a little nervous and said, "Uh that won't happen this time, right?" Private calmly said, "Just relax and enjoy the ride sir." The penguins were about to start the plane while Mort said, "Open up, I'm outside."

Melman looked out the window to see Mort on the wing of the plane as it was taking off. He stuck his head out and Mort jumped onto it and he brought him inside. Meanwhile Skipper was with the hula girl and said, "This has got be the second best plane I've ever seen, but it will have to do."

Melman poked his head into the area where Maurice and Julian were eating shrimp and getting ready to put on a movie. When Melman put his head in Julian said, "What are you doing here? This is first class; we're better than you. We've been over this before!" Melman said, "Yeah I just came back to bring a little someone." Mort came in and yelled "King Julian!" Julian and Maurice then screamed as Mort jumped to them and hugged Julian's feet. Julian angrily said, "Mort you must not touch the king's feet! Maurice haven't I told him about the feet before?" He shook Mort off his leg and Maurice said, "He did tell you about the feet." Mort just smiled adorably.

Melman suddenly said, "Well I'd better get some sleep. It's gonna be a long ride to New York."

The plane was flying over the ocean for a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Madagascar Goes to Rio

Chapter 2

Alex woke up and saw that they were still flying; he turned around and saw Marty reading an old magazine, Gloria eating some fruit, and Melman was looking out the window.

Alex: "Did the Penguins say if we'll be landing yet?"

Marty: "Nah, they just mentioned a few islands we passed."

Gloria: "I hope we're almost there; I can't wait to see all our old friends again!"

Alex: "I'm going to talk to them."

Alex got out of his seat and walked into the pilot's area. He opened the door and saw Kowalksi looking at the amount of fuel, Rico steering the plane, and Skipper complimenting his hula girl.

Alex: "Yeah, when will we be landing?"

Skipper: "Woah! What are you doing here? This is for Penguins only!"

Alex: "Look can you pick up the pace or something?"

Kowalski: "We're flying at the normal speed for a plane."

Alex: "Well make it go faster or something, or I'll go psycho on you!"

Rico put the plane on auto pilot and turned around with his flippers in the position of being ready to fight. Skipper put his right flipper out in a manner meaning to stand down and he said, "We've beaten things far more dangerous than you lion; things that would make you wet yourself!"

Alex just gave up and went back to his seat. Mort, Maurice, and Julian were the back of the plane that they said was "First class" and they were watching black and white films of old planes crashing. Julian and Maurice were laughing hard while Mort was terrified as he held on to his tail.

Julian suddenly said, "Mort be good and pass me a shrimp." Mort gave him the shrimp and said, "King Julian, can we put on something else?" Julian then yelled, "No Mort! Maurice, tell Mort why we shall not turn this off!" Maurice sighed as he was annoyed and said, "Only the king can decide what to watch because he is royalty." Mort smiled and chuckled saying, "Okay; you are the greatest King Julian!" Julian smiled and said, "Thank you Mort!" Then he put his chin on his hand and said, "When will this stupid democratic fad thing end?" Maurice took a napkin and wiped some sauce off of Julian's chin and said, "Oh just try to tune it out and it'll be over in no time."

In the cockpit

Skipper was looking out the window while Kowalski turned around to notice that a large red light on the ceiling was blinking and making the sound of an alarm.

Kowalski: "Skipper look!"

Skipper turned around to see the blinking light.

Skipper: "Analysis."

Kowalski: "Based on previous experience, I would say it is a large red light and siren, purposely built to identify something dangerous, like a malfunction of some sort."

Skipper: "And yet it is still pretty and hypnotic at the same time!"

Kowalski: "Indeed sir."

Skipper: "Rico fix it!"

Rico showed no emotion as he vomited up a wrench and thought for a moment, and then he threw it at the light, breaking it.

Skipper: "Excelente!"

Kowalski: "Sir, the engines may have failed!"

Skipper: "What makes ya say that?"

Kowalski: "We've lost the wings!"

They all looked at the wings on the side to see they started to slow down.

Kowalski: "And the blades are no longer rotating or on fire."

They looked at the helicopter blades of the plane to see they weren't moving.

Skipper: "Better buckle up!"

Kowalski and Rico put their seatbelts on and Private took off his steward outfit and sat with Rico.

Skipper put the hula girl in a cabinet and said, "In here doll, this is gonna get ugly." He took the microphone and said, "Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, I have good news and bad news. The good news is we'll be landing shortly." They were all happy to hear this. Then Skipper says, "The bad news is, we're going to crash in the process."

The plane started falling out the sky and Marty, Gloria, Melman, and Alex held on to their seats and started to scream. The nose of the plane started to face down as it continued to fall towards the ocean. Mort and Maurice were holding on to the arm of the chair in fear; Julian was laughing like they were on a ride.

Julian: "It's more fun when you put your arms up like this!"

The door flew open and Maurice and Julian went flying out but Mort grabbed a rope that Maurice was holding on to with Julian in his other hand.

Julian: "It's even more fun when you let your entire body go into the air!"

Mort pulled them in and Maurice grabbed the door and closed it tightly.

Meanwhile

Alex, Gloria, Marty, and Melman were terrified that they could die. Alex suddenly yelled, "Why does this happen every time we try to get back to New York!" Melman moved his head near Alex and yelled, "Maybe the universe doesn't want us to go back home!" Gloria turned to Melman and yelled, "No matter what happens, I still love you Melman!" Melman yelled, "I feel the same way Gloria!"

A few minutes later

They went through some clouds and saw the ocean and a beach nearby; Skipper turned around and said, "You know I'm not in the mood for fish right now, Rico head for the land." Rico turned the wheel and they started smoothly gliding over the water and they passed a beach where people saw them pass over head. The plane was moving toward the jungle and Skipper told Rico, "You want to kiss the ground like it's your girlfriend, nice and gently." The plane was moving over some buildings and the landing gear hit one and came off and Skipper said, "I said 'kiss it'!"

The plane went into the jungle and the trees took off the wings and the helicopter blades and part of the sealing and walls while everyone was screaming except for the penguins, the chimps, and Julian.

Maurice and Mort were holding on to the chair as the rest of their bodies were blowing in the wind; Julian was holding on to Maurice's tail saying, "This plane ride just gets better and better!" The chimps, Phil and Mason, were having tea and crumpets; Phil said something in sign language and Mason said, "Yes, I saw that movie too."

The ground curved upward as the plane started to move up a mountain. The plain went back into the air as if it went up a ramp and Skipper yelled, "Activate emergency landing!" Kowalski and Rico deployed parachutes in their seats and private deployed one the tail fin, then the plane gently floated onto the ground.

Gloria, Alex, Marty, and Melan were still terrified about what had just happened and they slowly walked out of the plane.

Kowalski: "Skipper, we've made a successful landing but the plane is in no shape to fly."

Skipper: "Well we can fix that easily! Great work everyone; we are still the world's only flying penguins."

They all started high fiving each other.

Alex: "Hey birds! What about the plane, this is the second time you broke it!"

Skipper: "We'll fix it."

Alex: "How?"

Skipper: "Same way we did before. Spit, grit, and a whole lot of monkeys."

Mason: "Yes, that won't happen this time; we are going to sit this one out."

Skipper: "You will help us! We should have it fixed in…"

A turned to Kowalski who showed him his abacus and said, "Six to nine days."

Alex: "Sixty-nine days?"

Skipper: "No, six TO nine days."

Marty came and asked, "Hey, where are we?"

Skipper: "Kowalski."

Kowalski started measuring the distance from where they started on the map and he moved the balls on his abacus and said, "Somewhere on the coast of Brazil."

Skipper: "I can live with that as long as we're not in Denmark."

Private: "Why Denmark?"

Skipper didn't answer, but slapped Private across the face and turned back to the others.

Skipper: "You larger mammals keep out of our hair until we've finished our work."

Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria walked into the jungle while Skipper started to give orders to Private, Kowalski, and Rico. Little did they know that they were being watched by a lobster that had binoculars. He walked away and went to the beach and into the water; when deep under water, he pushed a rock that revealed a secret entrance. He went in and came out of the pool of a secret underground metal base. Lobsters were everywhere, typing on computers, manning large machines, and guarding the hallways. The lobster went into a room and started talking to a dolphin that was saying, "Yes, not long now, then my rule will be certain." The lobster walked up to him and said, "Doc, we got a problem." The dolphin turned around to show that he had a robot eye and an electric scooter that had a boll instead of wheels and he said, "What is it red one, can't you see I'm busy plotting?" The lobster told him, "Skipper and the Penguins are here; I just saw them in the jungle!" The dolphin was shocked and said, "What? I thought they were on Madagascar!" The lobster said, "I guess they got off, cause I also saw those other animals from the Central Park Zoo." The dolphin said, "Ah, Marty and their other larger mammal friends. Well do something! It's bad enough that those wretched are becoming suspicious, but now those flightless birds are here! Eliminate this threat at once!" The lobster replied, "Ay ay sir." The lobster turned around and left and the dolphin said, "Those Pen-gu-ins will not interfere with my plans; and neither will their quadruped friends or any of those Brazilian birds. I will be victorious or my name's not…" He pushed a button on his scooter, which caused a deep recorded voice to say, "**DR. BLOWHOLE!**"


	3. Chapter 3

Madagascar goes to Rio

Chapter 3

Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria were walking through the jungle trying to find people when suddenly stopped everyone and said, "Do you guys here that?" They heard music and started running toward it and Marty said, "I hear it and I like it!" Gloria was running and said, "Where there's music there's people!" Alex started pushing away leaves of bushes and said, "We'll see if we can talk to the manager!" They came to the point where the music was coming from behind some bushes and Gloria, "Alright let's make a good impression." She turned to Alex and said, "No beating up old ladies!" They went through the bushes to see a bunch of birds flying around and Gloria said, "It's just animals!" Marty replied, "A lot of cracka lacka animals!" Alex then said, "There sure are a lot of birds here."

Chorus: "All the Birds of a feather

Do what they love most of all.

Moon and the stars, strumming guitars

That's why we love Carnival"

Jewel: "Loving our life in the Jungle

Everything's wild and free"

Blu: "Never alone, cause this is our home"

Their Chicks join in: "Magic can happen for real, in Rio"

All: "All by itself (by itself)

You can't see it coming

You can't find it anywhere else"

Pedro: "I'm a Caporoeira king a king a king a king a

Birds like me cause I'm a hot wing-a (Pedro's hot wing-a aww)"

Nico: "Everybody here loves samba"

Pedro: "I like the Samba"

Rafeal: "Rhythm you feel in your heart"

Pedro: "I'm the samba master"

Nico: "Beauty and love, what more could you want

Everything can be for Real, in Rio"

Chorus: "Here's something else (something else)

You just feel it happening

You won't find it anywhere else"

Marty was dancing and said, "We should have brought Julian, Mort, and Maurice."

Suddenly the party ended when cages and nets started catching the birds and they all flew into their trees for safety. Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria looked around, confused, and then saw three smugglers come and pick up the cages.

One of them looked at the one wearing sunglasses and said, "This is all we got Marcel." Marcel replied, "If only we could get those five Blu macaws."

Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria were happy as they did not know that they were illegally smuggling innocent birds.

Alex: "Hey it's people!"

The four of them walked up behind the smugglers.

Alex: "Yeah hey, do you guys think you could…"

The three smugglers turned around and screamed at the sight of a lion and dropped the cages and ran into their car, driving away as fast as possible.

Alex: "Was it something I said?"

The birds noticed that the smugglers were leaving and they slowly stuck their heads out of the hollows of their trees. Blu, Jewel, Leo, Bryan, and Abby were looking at Marty, Alex, Melman, and Gloria and they were scared. Blu was mainly scared of Alex because lions are carnivores.

Leo: "Daddy, what are they?"

Blu: "They're the larger mammals; and one of them is a lion!"

Jewel: "Oh no! He'll try to eat us all!"

Abby: "I don't want to be eaten!"

Blu: "Don't worry kids; as long as he doesn't know we're here we should be fine."

Nico and Pedro quickly flew by and they silently joined them in their tree.

Nico: "Yo guys see those guys down there?"

Jewel: "Yeah, wait why doesn't the lion try and eat the zebra, or the giraffe or hippo?"

Blu: "I'm not sure; but what really confuses me is what they are doing here; they don't live in South America."

Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria were trying to figure out why the smugglers left.

Blu: "I think someone should go out there and ask why they're here. Any volunteers?"

None of them raised their wing or said that they were willing to go. Blu sighed in disappointment.

Blu: "Alright, I'll go alone."

Abby: "No daddy, don't go!"

Blu: "No Abby I'm going to do it."

Jewel: "Then I'm coming out with you!"

Blu: "No Jewel, you stay here with the kids."

Jewel: "And leave you alone with that monster, not a chance!"

Bryan: "Yeah, we're coming too."

Jewel: "No you're not! You are staying here where it's safe."

Blu: "Jewel I will be fine; you have to stay here and protect the kids incase something bad happens."

Jewel looked him in the eyes and saw that there was nothing she could say that would change his mind. Jewel grabbed Blu and kissed him and he hugged her and let go and hugged Bryan, Leo, and Abby. Blu turned around and nervously flew to a branch of a tree that was low to about where Alex, Marty, ad Gloria's heads were.

He gulped and said, "Uh, hello!" The four larger mammals turned around and saw Blu and Marty said, "Hey look; it's a bird!" Alex started walking to Blu and noticed he looked scared and said, "We friends. No harm. Fly in giant bird. Go boom on ground. We come here." Blu's expression of fear turned into confusion and he asked, "Did you get hit on the head or something?" Alex stopped and said, "No I just thought you didn't speak English." Melman came and said, "Is there someone who can help us here? We were on our way home, to New York, when our plane crashed into this jungle." Blu was surprised and put his wings out saying, "Wait, you flew here in a plane? And you were trying to get to New York?" Marty said, "Yeah, something happened and it crashed." When he was finished Blu yelled, "Alright everyone come out! They're friendly and drove away the humans!"

All the birds flew out of their trees including Jewel, Leo, Bryan, Abby; Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, and their eighteen chicks. The birds flew onto branches around the four larger mammals and many birds were around Melman's head that was up straight. Jewel flew next to Blu with their chicks between them.

Jewel looked at them and said, "Hello, larger mammals. Welcome to our home." Gloria looked around and said, "Yeah, it's very nice here." Nico and Pedro flew by and Nico said, "What you guys did is like samba!" Marty was confused and said, "Whata?" Pedro replied, "What you live in a cave? Samba is like dance!" He starts patting the tree branch to a catchy beat and all the birds start to samba at the same time; Alex turns around and said, "What did we end up back on Madagascar? I say we ask these bossows where the people are!" Blu overheard him and said, "Excuse me! I heard you and that reminds me; thank you for scaring away the smugglers." Alex turned around said, "Wait, those guys were smugglers!" Jewel shot her head up and said, "Yeah! They come in, attack us, and try to sell us illegally." Gloria suddenly asked, "Are there any friendly people here." Blu replied, "Yeah but they're in the city." Melman was surprised and said, "There's a city nearby!" Rafael and his family flew onto a branch behind Blu's family and said, "Yeah, you guys came here and you didn't even know where you were?" Marty replied, "We were just trying to get back to New York when we suddenly crashed here." Nico flew in front of them and pushed away some leaves and said, "Well then, welcome to Rio!" Marty was thrilled and yelled "Woo hoo! I've always wanted to go to Carnival!" Blu then said, "Then you've come at the wrong time, Carnival isn't for a few more months." Marty sighed in disappointment and Jewel said, "Bye the way, who are you guys?" Alex pointed to each of them and said, "I'm Alex and this is Gloria, Marty, and Melman." Blu suddenly asked, "Where did you guys come here from?" Marty said, "We came here from a reserve in Africa and we're looking for some help to get us to our home at the Central Park Zoo." Leo suddenly asked, "Are you the only ones here?" Gloria said, "No our friends are back at the plane." Suddenly they heard Julian's voice and they turned around to hear him say, "So this is New York. It's kind of a dump." Maurice said, "I think we actually may be in New Jersey this time Julian." Julian tossed his hand down and said, "Whatever, I don't care; as long as we're not in Hoboken."

Mort was walking behind them and he was going, "La la la lala la…" But suddenly a snake came and tried to eat him; the snake missed Mort and he started to scream and he and Julian and Maurice turned around and started to run away. Mort was starting to laugh some and said, "Bad snakey! Why am I laughing?" When they came to the others Gloria stepped on the snake's tail and twirled it around like a rope and threw it away. The lemurs climbed up Melman's neck and Julian said, "I am Julian, once the king of the lemurs; now I am your king! Please start the party so we may shake our booties and our groove thingies!" Blu and Jewel looked at him thinking he was an idiot and Nico and Pedro just tossed them into some bushes.

Alex: "So do you guys think you can help us?"

Blu: "Well we would, but I don't think we could get you guys on a plane to New York."

Jewel: "Yeah, I think you're stuck here for now."

Marty: "I can wait a few days. This place is cracka lacking; all it needs is some Afro-music!"

Alex thought to himself "I wonder what the Penguins are doing right now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Madagascar goes to Rio

Chapter 4

With the Penguins

The three smugglers were driving through the jungle in their jeep and Skipper was watching with some binoculars and said, "Operation Smuggler Trap shall commence!" The Penguins were wearing camouflage and Private said, "This will be good!" Skipper then pointed to the road the jeep was driving on and said, "Private, to your station!"

Private walked into an X they had on the ground; the car hit Private and stopped immediately. When Private fell down he cracked an egg on the ground with the yolk behind his head, put ketchup on his stomach, put a bone under his flipper, and started twitching like he was dead. Marcel and the other two came out and looked at Private on the ground. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico hopped into the car and started to hot wire the car.

While they did this one of the smugglers said, "Hey Marcel should we do something about this guy?" Marcel answered, "Nah, let's just move onto the side of the road."

He reached down for Private but he got up and the smugglers were both shocked and confused as he slid on his belly under them and jumped into the car.

They got it started and Skipper said, "Reverse! Gas! Music!" Rico put the stick in reverse, Private pushed down on the gas pedal, and Kowalski played a song on the radio.

They drove in reverse away from the smugglers who were trying to catch them, but soon realized they couldn't run fast enough. The Penguins were high fiving each other when they heard a voice say, "What is this horrible music!"

Then from the passenger seat emerged the evil cockatoo, Nigel. He was eating a chicken leg and when he saw them he took a bite out of it and threw it away. He flew towards them angrily hissing. Five seconds later he went through the windshield breaking it while yelling, "Aaaaaahhhh!" He then hit Marcel in the face and knocked him down.

The Penguins looked through the broken windshield and Skipper said, "Nice work Private; I was impressed!" Private happily said, "Thank you Skipper, I've been working on that!"

Marcel got up and they watched the Penguins drive away in their car.

Nigel: "You flightless birds will regret that! But first I must rid the world of that pesky male cerulean bird!"

Meanwhile

Blu, Jewel, Abby, Leo, and Bryan were leading their new larger mammal friends to a high deck with tourists watching the jungle. Alex started climbing one of the poles supporting the deck and he grabbed the wires with a sign that said "Do not feed the animals". He climbed up and people saw him and started taking photos of him. Gloria, Melman, and Marty were looking up wondering what he was doing while Blu and his family were standing on a tree branch that was high enough to where they could look down at Alex and the humans.

Alex looked at them and happily said, "Yeah, do you guys think you could give us a hand?" Then some old lady stopped taking pictures and looked at him angrily saying, "It's you!" Alex recognized her and said, "You!" Then the old lady replied, "It's the bad kitty!"

The old lady punched Alex in the face three times and he nearly fell off the deck; he grabbed the edge and pulled himself onto it and started screaming as he started to fight her. She kicked him in the face and they both started punching each other repeatedly. Blu, Jewel, Bryan, Abby, and Leo were watching in shock and amazement; the five of them started covering their faces and looking away, showing that they felt what the old lady was doing had to hurt.

Leo: "Mommy, is the lion winning?"

They saw the old lady twisted Alex's arm like someone who knew karate.

Jewel: "I don't think so."

Alex was struggling to get up and the old lady was walking away, but she suddenly turned around and kicked him in between his legs.

The five blue macaws' eyes widened as they felt that had to hurt extremely. The old lady picked up her hand bag and said, "You still think and old woman can't take care of herself?" She starts to walk away and says, "Next time I won't go so easy on you!" Blu was surprised and said, "If that was going easy I'd hate to see what the worst she would do is."

Alex climbed down to the others and started to tell them about what happened between him and the old lady.

Alex: "That old lady from New York and Africa is back and she just beat me up, AGAIN!"

Blu: "You know that lady?"

Marty: "Yeah, that old lady tried to kill us back in Africa!"

Rafael flew by and overheard their conversation.

Rafael: "What are you guys talking about?"

Jewel: "Some old lady these guys know just beat up Alex!"

Rafael was surprised and flew up to see her talking with some other tourists. He looked down at them and said, "That old lady! She looks harmless. I don't even think she would be brave enough to do that."

Alex: "Trust me! She is a monster! She kicked me in the batteries!"

Marty, Melman, and Gloria went "OOOOO!"

Rafael: "Fine, I'll go take care of the 'monster old lady' for ya." He moved the feathers of his wings to make air quotes around "monster old lady".

They tried to stop him but he didn't listen; Rafael flew up to the old lady and started saying, "Hello mam, sorry to bother you but…" He stopped as the old lady punched him and sent him flying into a tree trunk and she yelled, "Bad birdie!"

Rafael was dizzy as he fell out of the tree and in front of Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman's feet. He looked up to see the four of them were looking at him with an expression meaning, "We told you so!"

Rafael angrily said, "Okay so she's tougher than she looks; she's not the toughest girl I've ever seen!"

Alex: "Name one woman that is either tougher or meaner than her!"

Rafael smiled and said, "You should see my wife when you make her mad."

Suddenly they heard familiar music coming from in the jungle. They walked in to see all the birds dancing on branches with Julian standing on one and dancing with Nico and Pedro next to him. Mort and Maurice were dancing on two separate branches.

Julian: "I like to move it move it,

I like to move it move it,

Ya like ta…"

Nico and Pedro: "Move it!"

Julian: "I like to move it move it,

I like to move it move it,

I like to move it move it,

Ya like ta…"

Nico and Pedro and others: "Move it!"

Julian: "I like to move it move it,

I like to move it move it,

I like to move it move it,

Ya like ta…"

Nico and Pedro and others: "Move it!"

Julian: "I like to move it move it,

I like to move it move it,

I like to move it move it,

Ya like ta…"

Nico and Pedro and others: "Move it!"

Blu flew onto a branch nearby and started to dance with Jewel and Bryan, Leo, and Abby dancing on a branch in front of them.

Julian: "All the girls all over the world

Original King Julian Pon ya case man!

I love how all the girls a move their body

When you move your body,

Move it nice and sweet and sassy, alright!

Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make-up

Original cute body you a make man mud up  
>Woman ya cute and you don't need no make-up<br>Original cute body you a make man mud up  
>Woman! Physically Fit<br>Physically Fit  
>Physically<br>Physically  
>Physically<br>Woman! Physically Fit  
>Physically Fit<br>Physically  
>Physically<br>Physically  
>Physically"<p>

Nico started singing the other lines: "Woman! Ya nice  
>Sweet Fantastic<br>Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic  
>Woman! Ya Nice Sweet Energetic<br>Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic  
>Woman! Ya nice<br>Sweet Fantastic  
>Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic<br>Woman! Ya nice  
>Sweet Fantastic<br>Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic  
>WOMAN!<p>

I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

Ya like to…"

Pedro and the others: "Move it!"

During the break in the lyrics Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria started dancing too. Maurice was doing the robot and Mort was bouncing off of his feet. And on the next lines, some parrots flew don and formed a flower and Rafael and Eva flew onto a branch between Maurice and Mort with their eighteen chicks. Rafael started dancing with Eva while their chicks were dancing in rows of nine next to them, shaking their tail feathers.

Pedro: "Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up  
>Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up<br>Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up  
>Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up<br>Eyeliner – Pon Ya Face  
>A Mek Man Mud Up<br>Nose Powder – on Ya Face  
>A Mek Man Mud Up<br>Pluck Ya Eyebrow  
>Pon Ya<br>Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up"  
>On the next lines Blu let go of Jewel and the both started shaking their tail feathers while their chicks were tapping their feet on the branch in front of them.<br>Julian: "Gal Ya Lipstick  
>On Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up<br>Woman Ya Nice Broad Face  
>And Ya Nice Hip Make Man<br>Flip And Bust Them Lip  
>Woman Ya Nice And Energetic<br>Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic  
>Woman! Ya Nice<br>Broad Face  
>And Ya Nice Hip<br>Make Man Flip And Bust Them Lip  
>Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic – WOAH!"<p>

On the next lines Blu started to spin around holding Jewel with Leo, Bryan, and Abby flying around them in a circle. Rafael and Eva also started to spin too and their chicks were still in straight rows of nine but they turned to them and started to bounce their heads and moved their wings in their direction. All the birds were spinning around and flew in circles to form rings. Mort also started to spin around on his head.

Julian, Nico, and Pedro: "BOP!  
>WOAH!<br>BOP!  
>WOAH!<br>BOP!  
>WOAH!<br>BOP!"

They all stopped spinning and let go of their mates and did jazz hands while yelling, "MOVE IT!"

Julian: "I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT  
>HE LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT<br>SHE LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT

WE LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT

THEY LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT  
>YOU LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT!"<p>

They all started and started screaming and laughing in excitement and Blu flew to Alex and said, "Those lemur friends of yours are very fun." Alex turned and said, "Thanks, those two bird friends of yours are cool too."

Later with the Penguins

The Penguins were jumping to and from tree branches and when they stopped Skipper looked at Kowalski and said, "Kowalski, progress report!" Kowalski pulled out his abacus and said, "We've obtained all the parts we need, but without the chimps we have no thumbs." Skipper turned to Private and said, "Private, any sign of any chimps anywhere?" Private looked around and said, "No, but I do see a bunch of small monkeys."

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico looked from behind a tree with Private and saw a bunch of marmosets having fun with stuff they took from humans. The leader was a brown one with a paper clip in his top hair; he wore a wrist watch around his waist like a belt and some gold rings on his arms like wrist bands.

Skipper: "Excellent work Private! Acquire those simians for our escape purposes!"

The Penguins climbed to the ground and started sliding on their bellies in the direction of the marmosets.


	5. Chapter 5

Madagascar goes to Rio

Chapter 5

Mauro, the leader wearing the wrist watch and rings, was leading the marmosets in a dance. Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico jumped from a tree and landed; the marmosets stopped dancing and looked at the four penguins in front of them.

Skipper: "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!"

Mauro: "Yeah, in your dreams! You're penguins, how did you get here?"

Kowalski: "We flew here in a plane, which crashed in this jungle."

Skipper: "Yes, we have all the parts we need to fix it but we need help. We request your services; we could use your opposable thumbs."

Mauro: "We could help you, but what's in it for us if we do?"

Skipper had a serious look on his face and said, "Kowalski, give me options!"

Kowalski pulled out his note book and started writing and when he was finished he pointed to what he drew and said, "Skipper!"

Skipper looked at it and said, "Excelente! Engage!"

The four penguins slid on their bellies in different directions and started karate chopping the marmosets in the necks, knocking them out. All of them were unconscious except Mauro who looked at the Penguins with a scared expression on his face.

Skipper: "Are you willing to help us now?"

Mauro wasn't sure whether to say "yes" or "no" and he just muttered out loud.

Skipper was angry and said, "Rico!"

Rico showed no emotion as he vomited up a match and a stick of dynamite. He lit the fuse and gave it to Mauro; Mauro panicked and tied to ends of a vine to two large tree branches and slingshot the dynamite into the air. The dynamite landed and blew up somewhere in Rio and they heard some guy yell, "My car!"

Mauro: "Okay, okay; we'll help you, just please don't hurt us!"

Skipper: "Good! Now round up your monkey friends and follow us to the plane."

Mauro did as Skipper said; meanwhile Nigel saw what they did and was angry. He felt these Penguins were a nuisance to his plans for revenge against Blu and all pretty birds. He flew away while a lobster was nearby, holding a pair of binoculars.

The lobster saw everything that happened and pulled out a walky-talky and said, "Dr. Blowhole, the Penguins just got a bunch of Marmosets to help them." Blowhole was angry as he spoke into a computer that allowed him to communicate with the lobster, "If those Pen-gu-ins use those worthless primates to attack us, my plans could be ruined." The lobster replied, "But I also saw an ugly cockatoo who looked pretty tough." Blowhole replied, "Is he a threat to us?" The lobster answered, "I don't know; he looked at them like he didn't like them, he could be an asset to us." Blowhole thought for a moment and said, "Keep an eye on him."

Later

Blu, Jewel, Leo, Abby, and Bryan were flying through the trees with Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria walking next to them. Blu had already told them about how he was from Minnesota and came to Rio and met Jewel, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz.

Marty suddenly said, "So you couldn't fly?" Blu felt slightly embarrassed and said, "Yes, but when Jewel kissed me I felt so alive and suddenly I could fly." Gloria smiled and said, "That's a great story!" Melman agreed and said, "Yeah, I can relate to that."

Melman moved his head next to Gloria's and she smiled at him because she loved him. Blu, Jewel, and their chicks knew what this meant. Blu smiled to hide the fact that he thought it was weird.

Blu moved his head towards Jewel and wing next to his beak like a hand and whispered, "Do you find this is a weird relationship?" Jewel whispered, "Absolutely!" Blu quietly replied, "Good, I thought it might just be me."

Gloria and Melman turned to them and Melman said, "You guys think it's weird that we love each other like this, because we're different species, don't you." Blu had to be honest and said, "A little, but I'm not here to judge." The four larger mammals went to the pond and started drinking water and Gloria jumped into the water. Jewel noticed it was late in the day and that the sun was going down. She said, "We'd better get you kids back to the nest; it's not safe to be out late at night." Blu heard something and said to Jewel, "You go with the kids, I'm going to stay out for a little longer." Jewel, Leo, Bryan, and Abby turned to him and Jewel turned to him and Jewel asked, "You sure?" Blu nodded his head and she replied, "Okay, but be home in time for dinner."

Blu smiled and nodded his head; he kissed her on the cheek and flew into the jungle. He came to the area where the plane crashed with a lot of jeeps and supplies around it, and he saw the Penguins giving orders to the marmosets and the chimps.

Skipper used the plane's microphone and said, "Alright, we split into four groups." He pointed to some of the marmosets and said, "Group one you're in charge of dismantling the cars." He pointed to some more and said, "Group two you're in charge of repairing the propulsion systems." He pointed to another large group of marmosets and said, "Group three you're in charge of assembling the landing gear and main structure of the plane." He pointed to Mauro and Phil and Mason, the chimps, and said, "Group four you're in charge of supervising when we're not around. Any questions?"

None of them said anything and they ran around and got to work. Blu was confused about what penguins were doing in Brazil. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private turned to where they had a clear view of the city in the distance.

Skipper turned around and saw Blu and said, "You, fellow bird, sprecken ze English?" Blu still looked confused and said, "Uh yes." Skipper put his flipper at his side and said, "What city is this?" Blu answered, "Rio." Skipper was surprised and turned to the others saying, "Hoover Dam! No wonder there's been so much music!" Blu flew onto a branch they were standing on and said, "What are you guys doing here?" Skipper turned back to him and said, "That's classified!" Private said, "Yeah, we're trying to fix the plane so we can get back to New York." Skipper slapped him and said, "I just said it was classified Private!" Blu was surprised and said, "Private, what are you guys, commandoes?" Skipper said, "We could tell you who we are and what we do, but then we'd have to kill you." Blu gulped and said, "Okay, goodbye."

Blu flew away to his tree and had dinner with Jewel, Leo, Abby, and Bryan. Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman were lying on the ground under their tree; Julian, Maurice, and Mort were sleeping on a large tree branch on Nico and Pedro's tree.

Blu brought Jewel and the kids out on a tree branch in front of the hollow of their tree and said, "Things are getting weirder by every second." Jewel asked, "What makes you say that?" Blu pointed into the jungle and said, "I flew over to where their plane crashed and I saw these four penguins giving orders to the marmosets. I asked them what they were doing and who they were, but one of them said it was 'classified' and that if they told me they'd have to kill me." Leo, Abby, and Bryan started to shake in fear as Jewel held them to comfort them, suddenly Gloria looked up at them and yelled, "Don't worry they won't hurt you." Blu looked down and said, "Really, because those penguins seem dangerous to me." Alex looked up and said, "The Penguins are psychotic." Nico and Pedro flew out of their tree and Nico said, "I don't know, from what Blu just said I think those guys mean business!" Pedro nodded and said, "Yeah I think they take it to the next level!" Marty started to go to sleep and said, "You guys can believe what you want, but they're friendly."

Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria went to sleep and Nico and Pedro went back into their tree. Blu and Jewel lead Bryan, Leo, and Abby into the nest in the hollow and Blu looked around the jungle, feeling suspicious.

Jewel looked at him and said, "Don't worry Blu, I'm sure they're right and the Penguins won't try to hurt us." Blu started to lay down next to her in the nest and said, "It's not that; first the lobsters, then the guys from New York, then the lemurs, and now Penguins; what's next? Not only that, but I have the strange feeling that something big going on here; something bad."

Blu went to sleep with his wings wrapped around Jewel and Bryan, Leo, and Abby were sleeping together on the other side of the nest.

Meanwhile

Nigel was with the smugglers who were going to their hide out; suddenly Marcel saw the old lady with her handbag.

He had an idea and said, "Guys look! Easy money!" They walked up to the old lady and the chubby smuggler said, "Hello, we're just gonna take your…"

He reached for her handbag but she punched him in the face. The black smuggler was angry and tried to take it but she kicked him in the face yelling, "Buzz off!" Marcel ran to her and punched her in the face but she kicked him in the "batteries".

Old Lady: "Think you can just steal from an old woman!"

Nigel flew to her hissing loudly; she tried to hit him with her hand bag but he dodged it and flew into her face. She tried to pull him off but he kept scratching her with his talons. He knocked her down and took the handbag and flew to Marcel.

Marcel: "Nice work Nigel!"

Marcel and the other two smugglers walked through the doorway and into their hideout. Nigel was looking at the old lady, feeling good about hurting her, when suddenly heard a strange sound. He turned to look at the door and saw Marcel and the other smugglers fall backwards and were dragged into the building. He was shocked and saw all the birds they already captured flew out of the window, now free. Nigel quickly flew onto the roof and saw Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico jump out of another window. He looked at them angrily.

Skipper: "Come on men; we still need to find that bulldog, Luiz, that those Brazilian monkeys were talking about."

Private: "Skipper, why do we need him anyway?"

Skipper: "Well Private; they said that he is a stray but has done things with heavy machinery like saws. Someone like that will definitely be useful to our mission to fix the plane."

Rico looked across the street to see some dog pew in an ally. He showed no emotion and nudged Skipper's shoulder and pointed to it. They slid on their bellies to the pew; little did they know one of Blowhole's lobsters was hiding in a pile of old newspapers, but was watching them.

Skipper: "Kowalski, analysis."

Kowalski sniffed the pew and said, "Garbage, toilet water, and old meat; that bulldog was here not long back."

Skipper: "Options!"

Kowalski: "I suggest we look for an abandoned garage where one could hide."

Skipper: "Excellent! Now we should find him, and maybe afterwards, see if that male Blue Macaw knows of anything going on here. I have a feeling that someone is watching us and that they're part of some wacked out conspiracy."

The Penguins started sliding on their bellies on the sidewalk; Nigel was furious and felt Blu had something to do with them. He flew towards the jungle hissing loudly; meanwhile the lobster pulled out a walky-talky and called Blowhole.

The lobster said, "Doc, the Penguins are trying to fix a plane, probably so they can get back to New York." Dr. Blowhole spoke into a computer and said, "Of course, them and their larger mammal friends do seek to return home. We should lay a trap for them." The lobster then said, "Yeah, and I saw them free a bunch of birds from a building the cockatoo was going in. I think he's helping smugglers smuggle birds illegally." Dr. Blowhole smiled evilly and said, "I like the sound of that. I'm beginning to think this cockatoo will make a terrific ally. Keep watching him!"

A half hour later

The Penguins were walking on the sidewalk with their backs against a wall. They found an empty garage with the door open; they walked in and looked around. Skipper suddenly saw Luiz sleeping and said, "Quadruped canine two-o-clock!" They walked up to Luiz and Skipper slapped him awake. He woke up and said, "Ow! Hey what are penguins doing here, and why did you slap me; I was having a great dream!" Skipper looked at him with a serious expression and said, "Listen canine, we know who you are and we need your skills with tools to help us fix a plane." Luiz was surprised and said, "I can't fix a plane by myself!" Kowalski said, "We have enlisted the aid of a group of marmosets; we just one more important ally to help us!" Luiz thought for a moment and said, "Alright I'll help." Skipper then replied, "Good, follow us to the plane. We start work at o-nine hundred hours!" Luiz said, "Nine hundred hours; that's weeks from now!" Skipper turned around with an annoyed expression and said, "It means nine-o-clock AM." Luiz replied, "Owe okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Madagascar goes to Rio

Chapter 6

All the birds of the jungle woke up and so did the lemurs and Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria. Blu and his family walked out of the hollow of their tree and onto the branch that went under it. Leo, Bryan, and Abby were yawning when Blu put his wings over their beaks.

Jewel was confused and said, "Blu, what's…"

Blu silently pointed to Rafael and Eva's tree, which was only a six feet away from theirs, and she saw Nigel was looking for them. He was holding Rafael and Eva's next against the tree branch as he started hitting away their adorable, yet dangerous children.

Nigel: "Get out of here you worthless hatchlings!"

Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria looked up and saw that Blu and Jewel and their chicks looked scared. Alex knocked on the trunk of their tree and they flew down to them.

Alex: "What's going on?"

Blu: "Nigel is here!"

Gloria: "Who?"

Jewel: "An evil cockatoo who helped smugglers catch us. He almost killed us!"

Blu: "Yes! And now he's come to get his revenge!"

Alex "Where is this guy?"

They looked from behind the tree and saw Nigel flying to a tree branch that was two feet off the ground.

Alex: "Don't worry we'll take care of your little problem." He said with a smile like it was no big deal.

Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria walked up to Nigel while Blu and Jewel went back to the branches of their tree and held onto their kids. Nigel turned to see Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria standing in front of him. He knew that Alex was a lion, which eats meat, but he showed no fear; or any emotion at all. Alex moved his head close to Nigel and roared to try and scare him away. He saw it didn't work and roared like a lion in the wild would do, but Nigel still didn't move.

Alex looked to see he was not scared and Nigel said, "Can I help you?"

Marty: "Yeah, these blue macaws we met told us that you are evil and tried to kill them."

Nigel smiled evilly and said, "You know them? Where are they?"

Melman: "We're not going to tell you!"

Alex smiled and said, "Yeah, as a matter of fact we're going to beat you up to teach you a lesson."

Nigel: "Hurt Me? It is you who will be hurting."

Alex laughed and pointed his finger at Nigel; Nigel dug his talons into Alex's finger. Alex screamed and pain and tried to punch Nigel but he flew into the air and pulled out some of the hair in Alex's main. He then hovered in front of Alex's chest just as Marty was about to try and kick him; Nigel quickly flew into the air and Marty accidentally kicked Alex. Marty saw what he did and apologized to Alex but then Nigel flew into Marty's face like a missile. While Marty struggled to get up, Nigel flew onto the ground and Gloria looked at him angrily; she turned around and had risen her big butt in the air over Nigel, she was going to sit on him.

Nigel sarcastically said, "Oh that's pretty!"

When Gloria started to sit down Nigel poked her left butt cheek with his razor sharp talons. Gloria jumped high into the air, screaming in pain, and landed on Marty and Alex. Nigel then flew onto Melman's head; Nigel dug his talons into Melman's head. Melman tried to shake him off by moving his neck everywhere like a man swinging a stick. Marty was standing on his hind legs and ran with Alex to Melman; as Melman tried to get Nigel off his head, he swung his neck forward and hit Alex and Marty knocking them down. Nigel flew off of Melman's head just before he hit it on a tree branch. Melman was dizzy as he started to fall backwards; Gloria tried to catch him but Nigel flew onto her head and Alex and Marty jumped towards her to get Nigel but accidentally knocked Gloria into Melman.

Nigel flew onto a tree branch, smiling in victory as none of them even managed to touch him. While he was beating them up Blu, Jewel, their kids, and Nico and Pedro were watching in shock and fear. Nigel turned around to see them.

Nigel: "Hello pretty birds!"

Nigel had an angry look on his face as he flew towards Blu, Jewe, Leo, Abby, and Bryan. He was inches away from them, when suddenly Skipper came by and kicked Nigel in the face, knocking him to a tree trunk. Nigel saw the Penguins were now standing in front of Blu and his family, and they looked ready to fight.

Nigel: "You! Out of my way you flightless birds!"

Skipper: "Engage!"

Rico jumped in the air and kicked Nigel in the face then Private slid on his belly and punched Nigel in the stomach. Kowalski jumped from a few branches and karate chopped Nigel's forehead.

Skipper then yelled, "Cork screw!"

He slid on his belly and jumped high into the air and spun around with his beak pointed out. He moved down and plowed into Nigel like a torpedo. Skipper knocked Nigel to another tree far away; he was lying on the branch and slowly started to get up in pain.

Skipper pointed to Nigel and said, "Private, Rico, let him out with a bang!"

Private and Rico moved their flippers from the sides of their head to straight in the air with serious expressions on their faces.

Private: "Ay ay Skipper!"

Rico: "Hite!"

Rico jumped into Private's flippers and Private held him on his shoulder and pulled Rico's flipper. Rico then vomited up a bomb that looked like a metal boll with a fuse in it. Nigel watched as the bomb landed on the branch he was standing on, he saw the lit fuse and screamed in terror. The bomb blew up and Blu and Jewel put their wings over Bryan, Leo, and Abby's eyes. They looked to see a cloud of smoke near the tree and three of Nigel's feathers.

Nico and Pedro flew next to the Penguins and Pedro said, "Wow you guys sure know how to take it to the next level!"

Blu and Jewel and their kids walked up to them on the branch and Bryan said, "Yeah, how'd you do all that?"

Skipper turned around and said, "We have defeated things far worse these so called villains you have here in Rio."

Private: "Yes, a few years ago we hijacked a large ship."

Skipper slapped Private's face and said, "That's classified Private!"

Blu: "Thank you so much for helping us!"

Jewel: "Yeah, do you guys think you could do that if something else bad comes?"

Skipper: "Kowalski!"

Kowalski started moving the beads on his abacus and said, "Affirmative Skipper. We can check back and fix any problems until we're ready to return to New York."

Nico: "Great Penguins, what you guys did to Nigel is like samba!"

Blu: "Yeah I mean…"

They were interrupted as the Penguins started to climb down the tree and Skipper waved his flippers while saying, "You didn't see anything!"

Nigel woke up and he looked burnt like from when he chased Blu and Jewel and got electrocuted by a transformer. He was angry and started to fly away. Meanwhile a lobster had a walky-talky in his claw.

Lobster: "Doc, this cockatoo could definitely be useful to us. I think…"

He stopped as he felt someone breathing down his neck.

He looked nervous and said, "Uh doc, I think my cover's been compromised."

The lobster turned around to see Nigel looking at him angrily.

Nigel: "Give me that you repulsive crustacean!"

Nigel took the walky-talky and said, "Who is this?"

Dr. Blowhole: "I am the evil Dr. Blowhole, and I have a proposition for you!"

Nigel: "I'm listening."

Dr. Blowhole: "My lobster minion shall bring you to my lair where we shall discuss this face to face."

The lobster led Nigel to a large rock and a smaller rock next to it. The lobster pushed the small rock and the larger one slid across the ground to reveal a secret hole underneath. They went in and the lobster led Nigel to the room where Dr. Blowhole was. Blowhole turned around on his electric scooter and smiled evilly at Nigel.

Nigel: "So what is this proposition of yours, sea mammal."

Dr. Blowhole: "I have noticed that you are quite an evil bird, and I thought you would make a good ally for my evil plan."

Nigel: "And what is this plan of yours?"

Dr. Blowhole: "I may tell you that later. But, if all goes well, it could make me the ruler of the world; and I am willing to cut you a slice of the pie."

Nigel smiled evilly and said, "I like the sound of that, and I will gladly help you… on one condition."

Dr. Blowhole moved in closer and said, "I'm all ear holes."

Nigel: "I shall help you with your plan, if you help me destroy the one who humiliated me. And if you help me ruin the lives of his family and friends, and all other birds."

Dr. Blowhole liked Nigel's evil ways as he said, "It just so happens that that can be of good use to my glorious evil plan, so the answer is yes."

Nigel: "Excellent, because I cannot defeat these pesky Penguins who have gotten control of the marmosets."

Dr. Blowhole: "I know those Penguins and their larger mammal friends, I and my lobsters can take care of them."

Nigel put his feathers together like a human would do with the tips of their fingers and he smiled evilly as he said, "Yes, something is going to smell fishy here."

Blowhole smiled evilly and said, "Was that an evil smile or what!"

Nigel: "I've seen better."

Dr. Blowhole: "Oh really, well let me see yours!"

Nigel turned slightly and smiled both evilly and creepily and winked at him with his eyes looking like someone angry but still smiled.

Blowhole: "You're right, that is better!"

Nigel flew onto Blowhole's shoulder and started eating a chicken leg he had. Blowhole was surprised to see that he was so evil that he was a cannibal. At first Dr. Blowhole looked as though he thought it was creepy, but then he smiled evilly.

Dr. Blowhole: "I feel this is the beginning of a diabolical alliance!"


	7. Chapter 7

Madagascar goes to Rio

Chapter 7

Nico and Pedro were beating on cans like drums while the lemurs were dancing.

Nico: "Party in Ipanema baby!"

Nico and Pedro: "I wanna Party!

I wanna Samba!

I wanna Party!

I wanna Samba!

I wanna Party

And live my life (My life!)

I wanna party (party!) and fly high!"

Nico: "I'm gonna fly!

Fly just like a bird!"

Julian: "But you are a bird!"

Nico: "Oh yeah you're right so let me fly just like a rocket then!"

Pedro: "Okay!"

Nico flies high into the air while singing, "Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen!"

All: "Hey!"

Nico: "Cause once we start it baby ain't no ain't no stopping then"

All: "Hey!"

Nico: "Cause I just wanna live my life and party"

All: "Hey!"

Nico: "All I want is to be fee and rock my body!"

Pedro: "Okay!"

On the next lines Blu and Jewel were dancing with Leo, Bryan, and Abby dancing around them and Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria were dancing with their buts shaking, and the lemurs were doing the robot.

Nico: "Been around the world and I wanna live my life

In Rio

Cause in Rio

Cause in Rio I realize"

Nico and Pedro: "I wanna party (party)

I wanna samba (party)

I wanna party (party)

And Fly!"

Pedro: "I'm that samba samba

Master, master, master, master master,

Who shouts sound Imma get your

Blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster

You dance fast but I dance

Faster, faster, faster, faster, faster

You to slow, you need to catch up

You can dance and dance but I…"

Nico and Pedro: I wanna party (party)

I wanna samba (party)

I wanna party (party)

I wanna samba (party)  
>I wanna party (party) And live my life (live my life)<p>

I wanna party (party)

And fly  
>(Awww) Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (Awww)<br>Jewel: laya laya laya laya, laya laya laya laya laya laya laya laya  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey<p>

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey,<p>

After they finished singing Julian said, "As your king I decree that I shall sing all wonderful and funky songs!"

Pedro kicked a mango at the back of Julian's head.

Pedro: "We don't have a king!"

Julian: "Oh really, what about the voting and democracy! I thought this was New York!"

Blu: "Rio."

Jualian: "No seriously, I thought this was New York."

Meanwhile

The Penguins were giving the marmosets orders on how to fix the plane.

Skipper: "Status!"

Mauro: "It's no use birds, we can't get this done!"

Skipper grabs Mauro and starts to slap his face repeatedly while saying, "Don't give me excuses, give me results!" He turned to Kowalski and said, "How long till we can fly?"

Kowalski watched the marmosets and just turned and shrugged, meaning he didn't know.

Skipper: "Alright; let me think." He heard a mumbling and pointed to Marcel and the smugglers who had their mouths taped shut and he said, "And shut them up!"

Rico slapped their necks knocking them out.

Later

Blu and Jewel flew into town with their kids; they went to some tourists and Leo, Bryan, and Abby started looking at them with cute faces. They went to each of the tourists who thought they were cute but then they went to the old lady that beat up Alex. She saw them and punched them all and yelled, "Bad birdies!"

Blu: "Hey you can't do that to my kids!"

Blu flew to her but she hit him with her handbag and hit him on the head with a ruler, then she spanked his but very hard and kicked him away.

Jewel: "No one does that to my family!"

Jewel flew to her and hit her in the face but she punched her. Jewel bit the old lady's finger but she punched her again. Jewel hit her hard in the mouth and the old lady went "Owe!" Then she spit out her false teeth and kicked Jewel away. The Penguins suddenly came and beat up the old lady and sent her flying into someone's car.

Blu: "Is she dead?"

The old lady got up and Skipper said, "No! We'll have to fix that!"

Rico kicked her in the face and they all left into the jungle.

The old lady cracked her neck and yelled, "You hooligans!"

What they didn't know was that Nigel and Blowhole were watching them with a secret camera. Nigel and Blowhole went into another room as they engaged in a conversation.

Dr. Blowhole: "Those blue macaw enemies shouldn't be too much trouble."

Nigel: "Good, because I know just how to get them and destroy that worthless one that defeated me!"

Dr. Blowhole: "Excellent, because I will soon share with you my evil plan that will both ruin the lives of the birds here and conquer the world for us, all at once."

Nigel: "Delicious, I have done many great evil things in my life, but I never thought of this!"

Dr. Blowhole: "Tell me, why are you so good at being evil?"

Nigel: "I used to be a handsome bird who was a star."

The lobsters shined a spot light on him and he began to sing.

Nigel: "I was striking suave, ambitious  
>Feet to beak, so birdi-licious<br>Now I'm vile, I am villain, and vicious, oh and malicious  
>I had it tall, a TV show, women too<br>I was tall, over one foot two  
>Then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes<br>That's why I am so evil why I do what I do"  
>Lobsters: "He was superstar"<br>Nigel: "So young and vital"  
>Lobsters: "He's nasty"<br>Nigel: "A South-American Idol"  
>Lobsters: "He's a suspicious bird"<br>Nigel: "Who sad that about me?"  
>Chickens in cage being pushed by lobsters: "A very vicious bird"<br>Nigel: "I'll have you rotisseried!"

Nigel: "I was the king of telling novellas  
>The envy of all the other fellows<br>Then I was pushed out for a Pretty Polly parakeet from Paraguay they called Patricious  
>Common Paraguayan name"<br>Lobsters: "He's a nasty bird"  
>Nigel: "I'm insidious"<br>Lobsters: "He's ghastly"  
>Nigel: "Oh I'm hideous"<br>Lobsters: "He was a real macaw"  
>Nigel: "I'm a cockatoo!"<br>Lobsters: "An obscene bird"  
>Nigel: "Yeah that word's true<br>I'm a feathery freak  
>With a beak<br>A bird murderer  
>You think you're badder than me<br>I never heard of ya  
>I'm evil<br>I fill your cheese ball with weevils  
>I poop on people<br>And I blame on seagulls"

A seagull appears and he points to it.  
>Nigel: "It was him<br>Lobsters: "He's a nasty bird"  
>Nigel: "I'm invincible"<br>Lobsters: "He's nasty"  
>Nigel: "I'm unminceable<br>I'm un-washable  
>Un-rinceaple<br>Like an abandoned school  
>I have no principle<br>All of you Brazilian birds  
>All 80 million birds<br>I'll tell you what I'm going to do  
>I'm going to make you"<p>

The lobsters singing high notes and he got angry  
>"Shut up now, shut up!"<br>"It's just me  
>I will make you ugly too<br>Ha ha ha  
>Did you hear how dramatic that was<br>With the end"

Dr. Blowhole: "Okay that was good. Truly you are quite the ally."

Nigel: "How exactly did you get that robot eye?"

Blowhole stared into space with an expression on his face as he had a flashback

Blowhole then said, "It was a hot summer at Coney Island in New York; I was performing for human children. They were going to have me jump through the…"

He pushed a button on his scooter and the deep computer voice said, "RING OF FIRE!"

Dr. Blowhole: "So I jumped through it, but I flipped in the air and my eye hit the edge and it fell on top me and into the water. I lost my eye and all of the humans laughed at me. And at that moment I swore I would get my revenge on humans everywhere!"

Nigel liked his story and he felt he could relate to this evil porpoise.

Nigel: "You and I are alike. With us working together, our foes shall parish and we shall get our revenge on the world!"

Blowhole: "Indeed, and not even the Pen-gu-ins can stop us!"


	8. Chapter 8

Madagascar goes to Rio

Chapter 8

Rafael and Eva were flying with their eighteen toucan chicks to the plane crash, where the Penguins were giving orders to the Marmosets. Rafael and Eva sat on a tree branch so they could watch the Penguins work like spies of commandoes, but they noticed their kids were gone and they saw them heading for Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico. The two toucan parents were worried as they flew after them.

One of the kids flew in front of Private, who said, "Aww, you're so cute."

Private patted his flipper on the baby toucan's head, then he bit Private's flipper. Private screamed in pain and the other three looked at the toucan chick with anger.

The toucan smiled but then yelled, "Attack!"

The other seventeen chicks flew toward the Penguins like missiles, but when they came close the Penguins karate chopped all their necks and knocked them out.

Rafael and Eva landed in front of them and looked terrified and Eva said, "What did you do to our children?" Skipper then replied, "We killed them and now we're gonna have them for lunch." Rafael and Eva's eyes widened as their jaws dropped, then Skipper said, "Gotcha didn't I! Just kidding doll, the kids are fine." He high-fived Rico, Private, and Kowalski; and then he said, "They're unconscious and will wake up in an hour." Rafael and Eva sighed in relief and Eva said, "We should probably take them to the pond and try to wake them up with water." Rafael grabbed her wing and said, "Or, we could take them home and have some alone time."

She smiled at his idea and agreed; they grabbed a big leaf and used it as a sack to carry all the chicks home.

Meanwhile

Blu and Jewel flew out of their tree to see that their chicks were flying around Mort. They were all standing in a tree when Julian and Maurice came and saw them too.

Mort: "I like these pretty birds before I even met them I liked them!"

Maurice and Julian were standing next to Blu and Jewel when Abby, Bryan, and Leo flew to them.

Leo: "He's funny!"

Maurice moved close and said, "You should see him when he's touching the king's feet."

Julian: "Maurice! Introduce these bluejay birds to their new king!"

Maurice sighed and said, "Presenting your wonderful king Julian, the amazing blah, blah, the etc. etc. Here he is."

Julian: "Yes thank you. I know it is an honor to meet…"

He was interrupted as Mort hugged his feet saying, "Hurray for King Julian!"

Julian shook Mort off his foot and yelled, "Mort do not touch the royal feet!"

He threw Mort at the tree trunk and Leo, Abby, and Bryan chuckled.

Julian: "Now, I have heard that you are good at skateboarding Mr. Blue bird!"

Blu: "Yes, when I couldn't fly it helped me get around faster."

Julian: "Well I challenge you to a skater boarding race!"

Blu and Jewel thought the way Julian said "skateboarding" was weird and Blu said, "No, I'm not going to do that."

Julian: "Oh you will do it Mr. "I'm better at skater boarding"! Maurice, explain it to this bird!"

Maurice felt annoyed as he said, "Trust me you're gonna want to do it. If you don't he'll be all over you like feathers on you."

Blu looked at Julian and thought him following them around could be annoying, so he said, "Alright, I accept your challenge."

Later in an empty street of Rio

Blu was standing on one skateboard and the Lemurs were standing on another, Jewel was standing on the sidewalk with Leo, Abby, and Bryan.

Julian: "Maurice, explain the rules to the blue bird."

Maurice: "The first one to reach the bottom of this hill is the winner, and since you are a bird you can't fly."

Jewel: "You're a winner no matter what Blu."

Blu: "Thanks Jewel, but really, I don't care whether I win or not."

They started the race and Blu was skateboarding in different directions like serpentine. The lemurs were gaining on him and slingshot around him; Julian felt confident that he would win as he shook his but at Blu taunting him, but Blu didn't care in the slightest. They came to market area where there were fruit stands; there was a crate that was low.

Maurice: "Heads up!"

Maurice and Mort ducked but Julian got and said, "Why would I put my head up?"

The crate hit him in the back of his head and he fell over; the moved out of control and Blu jumped over them and spun the skateboard in the air. Julian got up and saw that they were almost to the finish line.

Julian: "Maurice, throw something at them!"

Maurice: "What? We don't have anything!"

Julian grabbed Mort and said, "Hey blue bird!"

Blu turned around and saw Mort heading towards him and landed in his face. Blu grabbed Mort in his wings and pulled him off, Julian passed him but Blu moved up a ramp and landed in front of them and he came in first place. Blu flew off of the skateboard and Jewel and Leo, Abby, and Bryan flew and congratulated him.

Bryan: "That was cool daddy!"

Abby: "Yeah, you were great!"

Leo: "You creamed him!"

Jewel: "I must admit Blu that was impressive."

Blu: "Thanks everyone, I have to admit, I just wanted to finish it so we could leave, but that was fun."

Julian and Maurice were coming down the hill while Julian yelled, "It can't be; nothing can stop King Julian!"

They passed them and started to move down another hill and they started to scream because they couldn't stop.

Blu: "You might want something to stop you."

They flew into the air and grabbed the lemurs and flew back to the jungle and left them on a tree.

Julian: "I shall be informing the jungle gods of this outrageousness!"

Blu and his family went to Alex and the others.

Blu: "Those lemur friends of yours are strange."

Alex: "Mort and Maurice are normal, or at least Maurice, Julian is the weird one."

Bryan: "Why does he keep calling himself king?"

Melman: "We met him when we went to Madagascar and he was king of the lemurs there but he and Mort and Maurice decided to come with us to get back home."

Leo: "I like Mort, he's funny."

Gloria: "He's a little stupid, but he's just sooo adorable; I just wanna dunk him in my coffee."

Jewel: "His big eyes are cute."

Marty: "Skipper calls him 'Sad Eyes' for that reason."

Alex: "Nice talking with you, but I'm hungry."

Leo, Bryan, and Abby hid behind Jewel and Blu, who were worried that he would eat them.

Alex: "Don't worry, I only eat fish."

Blu and Jewel sighed in relief.

Blu: "Follow me, I'll lead you to a pond full of fish, or if you want lobster, you could just search the jungle."

Alex: "Okay…"

Blu flew to the pond with Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria following. Jewel flew to their tree with the kids; after ten minutes, they heard a sound coming from outside. They walked onto the tree branch outside their hollow. They looked around and saw nothing but then they looked up to see a burlap sack coming down on them.

Jewel: "Let us out of hear whoever you are. If you are smugglers you will regret this."

It was not Nigel who just captured them but one of Blowhole's lobster minions.

The lobster pulled out a cell phone and called Blowhole, "Doc, I got the wife and kids."

Back at the base Blowhole was with Nigel and he said, "Excellent Red One, now bring them here and they shall know why the caged bird sings."

Lobster: "Uh I don't think a bird is going to sing when he's in a cage."

Blowhole: "We are one step closer to ruling the world. Hahaha!"

Lobster: "I mean, birds may sing when they're happy and free but I think they would be sad in a cage."

Dr. Blowhole: "I get it, you made your point."

Lobster: "It's just that you said something that didn't make sense, and uh not the first time I might add. There was the time…"

While he was talking Nigel said, "They should do what you say without any attitude!"

Blowhole: "Oh that can be arranged, you see, they will say and do anything when they fear your wrath. Watch this!"

He interrupted the lobster and said, "Red One! You know that pot of water in the back that I keep at a slow boil, next to the movie butter!"

Lobster: "Okay, they'll see why the caged bird sings."

Nigel: "That shall be easy, that's how I got those marmosets to do what I wanted."

Dr. Blowhole: "Now bring those birds here immediately!"

The lobster carried the sack containing Jewel, Leo, Abby, and Bryan to a rock he pushed it down and jumped into the secret entrance in the ground. The lobster entered a room and dumped them into a bird cage with a lock on it.

Blowhole moved forward on his electric scooter and saw Jewel and her chicks.

Dr. Blowhole: "Hello Jewel!"

Jewel looked up and saw him and said, "How do you know my name?"

Dr. Blowhole: "A little birdie told me."

Bryan, Leo, and Abby grabbed onto Jewel in fear and started shaking like maracas.

Blowhole: "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Much!"

Blowhole turned around and moved away but then turned around again and said, "But where are my manners, welcome to the lair of…" He pushed a button on his scooter which caused the deep computer voice to say, "**Dr. Blowhole!**"

Jewel: "What do you want with us?"

Blowhole: "I think my new partner in crime can help explain that."

Nigel flew onto the top of the cage and said, "Hello, pretty birds!"

They were surprised to see that Nigel was there.

Jewel: "I should have known you'd have something to do with this!"

Nigel flew onto Dr. Blowhole's shoulder.

Blowhole said, "Yes, your enemy and I have kidnapped you for our most evil and deadly plan!"

Jewel: "Just tell us what you want!"

Dr. Blowhole: "Very well, we have kidnapped you for our plan to rule the world and eliminate my and his enemies."

Nigel: "And other than world domination, the greatest part of it is revenge. On you, your precious friends, and most of all; your precious Blu!"

Jewel: "You two will never find him!"

Nigel: "Once again you underestimate me. I don't need to find him because he will come here to find his precious family."

Leo: "The mean bird and dolphin are going to hurt daddy?"

Jewel: "No they're not, because Blu would never walk into a trap this obvious! He knows Nigel well and he'll expect him to wait for his arrival."

Suddenly Blowhole drove in front of them on his electric scooter and leaned over saying, "He may know him but he would never expect this from someone he doesn't know."

Bryan: "Who are you?"

Dr. Blowhole was angry and said, "I am Dr. Blowhole! I just told you that with the dramatic voice!"

Abby: "Why are you doing this to us?"

Dr. Blowhole: "I have been watching you and your friends with state of the art 'looky lue' technology. You have met my enemies, those pesky Pen-gu-ans and their larger mammal friends. We are going to use all of you Brazilian birds as our ticket to conquer the humans and all other species of the world!"

Nigel: "And I will have my revenge on the worthless blue macaw who defeated and humiliated me, and I will achieve an evil glory greater than I ever imagined!"

They both left the room, laughing maniacally.


	9. Chapter 9

Madagascar goes to Rio

Chapter 9

The Penguins were working with Luiz, the chimps, and the marmosets and were coming close to finishing the plane. A lobster was disguised as a rock nearby and was watching them. Rico and Luiz were using a blow torch to weld some metal together while Kowalski was putting some bolts into the side of the wall of the plane. The two of them went to Private and Rico to give them a progress report.

Kowalski: "Skipper, we are ahead of schedule and should be finished within two or three days."

Skipper: "Outstanding; hold on a minute, something's not right."

Kowalski: "Marmosets check. Tools check. Parts check."

Skipper: "Scan our surroundings."

Kowalski looked around with binoculars and then moved the beads on his abacus.

Kowalski: "Our surroundings have changed sir."

Skipper: "How is that possible?"

Kowalski: "Unknown sir, it would appear something has moved."

Skipper: "Moved? Sweet general shrimp! Wait, there it is. Someone must have just moved this rock."

Skipper lifted the rock which was a hollow disguise the lobster hid under.

Skipper saw the lobster and immediately said, "What the…"

The lobster tried to runaway but Skipper grabbed his tail and pulled him back; he started slapping his faith back and forth while saying, "Who are you and who sent you? Talk mister!"

Kowalski picked up the lobster's walky-talky and said, "Skipper, look!"

Skipper turned back to the lobster and said, "I'll deal with you later!"

He slapped the lobster and knocked him out.

Kowalski showed him the walky-talky and Skipper said, "Analysis!"

Kowalski inspected the walky-talky and licked something that was on it and said, "Moisturizer, sea water, and sardines. We're being watched by Dr. Blowhole."

Private gasped in shock.

Skipper: "Looks like our mad dolphin nemesis has returned, and he's obviously planning something that will help him rule the world. Move out!"

Luiz saw they were leaving and he said, "Hey where you guys going?"

Skipper: "Dog, there's a mad dolphin out there that is far more dangerous than anything you've ever seen! We have to stop him; you stay here and keep the Marmosets under control. Rico!"

Rico moved his flipper from the side of his head to in the air, meaning "Ay ay" and he vomited up a pair of walky-talkies and gave one of them to Luiz.

Skipper: "We are going to find the entrance to his evil lair; once we find it we will call you for an assault plan involving you and all of these primates."

Luiz: "Got it!"

The Penguins slid into the jungle on their bellies.

Later

Blu returned to his tree to find that Jewel and Leo, Bryan, and Abby are gone. He looked around and saw no sign of where they went or what happened. Suddenly he looked at the ground and saw a small red piece of a shell. He flew down and held it in his wing; he saw a few physical characteristics and knew what it was.

Blu: "A lobster? One of those lobsters did this? But why?"

Suddenly he saw the Penguins slide by; then they stopped and made poses as they searched the surrounding area.

Private: "I don't see any sign of an entrance here Skipper."

Skipper: "Keep looking; there is some entrance around here somewhere. I can feel it!"

Blu flew onto a tree root in front of them and started to ask them questions.

Blu: "Excuse me, but what are you guys doing."

Private: "We're trying to find Dr. Blowhole."

Skipper slapped Private's cheek, which Private rubbed in pain.

Blu: "Whose blowhole?"

Skipper looked around and said, "Can you keep a secret my cerulean friend?"

Blu looked back and forth and then up in the air, to make sure no birds were around, and he nodded his head and moved his head next to them.

Skipper: "You seen lobsters walking around in this jungle?"

Blu nodded his head.

Skipper: "Do you see them around here all the time?"

Blu shook his head meaning "no".

Skipper: "Course you don't. These aren't regular lobsters, they're evil!"

After Skipper said this Blu's eyes widened in shock.

Skipper: "These guys are working for a criminal mastermind! Their boss is our most hated dolphin nemesis. The evil Dr. Blowhole."

Blu was amazed as he said, "These lobsters are working for an evil dolphin by the name of Dr. Blowhole?" "This is bad!" Blu knew that this evil porpoise had just kidnapped his family.

Blu: "That dolphin's lobsters have kidnapped my wife and kids!"

Skipper: "Fear not, for we will find him and bring him to justice!"

Blu: "I'm coming with you!"

Skipper: "Sorry macaw, but we don't take pedestrians with us on our missions."

Blu: "Well then I am going to find him myself. That guy has my family, I have to save them!"

Skipper: "I like you bird, you're pretty brave for a civilian. I consider you an honorary Penguin."

Blu: "Thank you."

Skipper: "You can try to find and stop him if you want, but remember the Penguin credo. 'Never swim alone.'"

The Penguins slid away on their bellies and Blu realized that Skipper was right; he needed help to save his family. He flew around looking for someone who could help him. He saw Marty and flew to him.

Blu: "Marty!"

Marty: "Hey what's up Blue boy!"

Blu: "Listen I need your help! My wife and kids have been kidnapped!"

Marty: "What? Sure, I'll help you!"

Blu: "Thank you, I need your help to rescue them because I know I can't do it alone! First we need to find them and then we have to defeat the man that has taken them."

Marty: "Fighting him should be easy; with my back legs he won't know what hit him!"

Blu: "Good, so we just need to find the lair of this 'Dr. Blowhole."'

Marty laughed loudly and said, "Blu there is no Dr. Blowhole; he's just a crazy story of the Penguins."

Blu: "He must be real; they said that he has an army of lobsters and there have been lobsters everywhere here in Rio lately, and I know that a lobster stole Jewel and the kids while I was away."

Blu started flying into the jungle and Marty followed him, trying to get him to listen to him.

Meanwhile

Nico was beating his bottle cap hat while everyone else was dancing. Alex, Gloria, and Melman were dancing below them but they all stopped when Nico and Pedro a lobster walking with someone's wrist watch. The lemurs and Alex, Gloria, and Melman also noticed it; he noticed the music had stopped and turned to see all of them looking at him. He panicked and screamed as he ran away.

Alex pointed at the bushes he ran into and said, "Well, that was weird." Nico flew onto his shoulder and said, "These past few days have been really weird." Gloria turned and said, "What are you talking about?" Pedro flew onto a tree branch behind her and said, "Well things were pretty weird the day you guys showed up." Gloria nodded realizing that would be weird for them and Pedro continued, "And the time we met those Penguins was pretty weird. Not to mention all the lobsters that have been wondering around with human's stuff." Melman was puzzled and asked, "You've seen that before today?" Rafael flew onto a branch next to Melman's head with Eva and their eighteen chicks and he said, "Yeah, we've seen them in the city, stealing jewelry and stuff, and we've also seen them walking into the city with that kind of stuff." Alex was surprised and said, "Sounds like their taking people's stuff and giving it back. Now why would they do that?" Eva then said, "And come to think of it, I haven't seen Blu, Jewel, or any of their kids in a while." Melman had his head in front of them and said, "Couldn't they have just gone out somewhere for dinner or something." Rafael then said, "Yeah, but someone we know would have seen them."

Suddenly they all heard a strange sound, it sounded like a monster roaring loudly. Then they heard the sound of some large mechanical machine. They listened and noticed that these sounds were coming from underground.

Alex: "That's weird, it sounds like something's underground."

Julian: "It's the jungle gods! They are angry and shall destroy us all unless we give them a sacrifice!"

They all rolled their eyes because Julian's statement was stupid.

Rafael: "We should probably investigate this. I have a feeling that something bad is going on here."

Nico, Pedro, Alex, Melman, and Gloria nodded their heads and they started looking in the jungle.

Meanwhile in Dr. Blowhole's lair

Blowhole was driving his electric scooter around Jewel, Abby, Leo, and Bryan's cage. Nigel was sitting on large metal stick like what would be in a pet bird's cage.

Jewel: "You're wasting your time. Even if you do catch Blu, we will escape with him and your plan will be down the toilet."

Dr. Blowhole: "Oh, our plan cannot be stopped. If the Pen-gu-ans cannot stop it there is no way that your precious mate can do it. Nigel, I believe it is time I told you my evil plan, and you and your children shall also have the honor of hearing it before your doom."

He pushed a button on a computer and a projector came out of the floor and created a hologram, and two doors opened revealing Blowhole's two evil inventions.

Dr. Blowhole showed Nigel a holographic video of lobsters taking things from humans and putting things in them and then giving them back.

Blowhole: "My minions have been stealing possessions of tourists to this city, and once they bring them here we put these computer chips and receivers in things like wrist watches and cell phones. Then we bring them back to them so they will be susceptible to my newest invention. Tonight, I shall activate my…"

Dr. Blowhole pushed a button on his scooter and the deep computer voice said, "**Brainwave Transmitter**!" Then Blowhole continued, "… which shall send hypnotic signals to these chips and shall render the humans under my power. And once they are under my control they shall capture animals like monkeys and lizards and bring them to my evil lair, where I shall blast them with my…" Blowhole pushed another button in his scooter and the deep computer voice said, "**Evil Monsterizer**!" Then Dr. Blowhole continued, "…which shall transform them into dangerous monsters of destruction. Watch as I test it!"

Dr. Blowhole had a cage containing a frog, a bird, and a chameleon. He activated the "Evil Monsterizer" and it shot a ray at the three animals. Jewel put her wings over Leo, Bryan, and Abby's eyes as she feared it would be to horrible for them to see. The three of them broke the cage as they grew to the size of Gloria. The snake grew arms and leg and had a long wiggly body and its teeth grew to the size of knives. The frogs front legs turned into hands and its legs changed shape, its eyes changed to the image of crocodile's and it grew teeth like a piranha's. The bird was a small blue bird that looked like a ball with a face, legs, and wings; but it grew and had the beak of an eagle, it also had eyes like a vulture and its wings grew as long as a Marty's body, and its talons were as long as the snake's new teeth. These three monsters roared loudly and Leo, Bryan, and Abby looked and held on to Jewel in fear.

Nigel: "Wonderful! But you did promise this would involve smuggling."

Dr. Blowhole: "Oh it does, there's more."

The hologram changed to the image of some advanced ships and said, "Once they have been transformed into dangerous monsters they will be loaded into these ships that shall transport them across the globe. They shall cause massive destruction and build these machines that shall transmit my hypnotic frequency through TV's and Radios. Once all the humans are under our power we shall make them smuggle birds and animals everywhere to horrible places where they shall never see the light of day and they shall build monuments of our glory, along with the humans."

Nigel: "This is even better than I thought!"

Dr. Blowhole: "And we shall also unleash…"

He pushed a button which opened a door revealing another monster he created while the deep computer voice said, "**Chrome Claw!**"

Before them stood a lobster the size of a person that had one large metal claw. It roared loudly.

Nigel: "In my entire life, I have never thought of doing such horrible things to others! This is the greatest day of my life!"

They both laughed maniacally.

Later in the jungle

Blu was still searching for Jewel and the kids with Marty's help. Marty kept trying to convince Blu that Dr. Blowhole wasn't real but Blu didn't pay attention to him.

Marty: "Look I'm telling you Dr. Blowhole doesn't exist!"

Blu stopped flying and started to land on a small rock on top of a large boulder while saying, "How are we going to find this dolphin out here?"

When Blu touched the rock it started to move down and a secret entrance opened in the ground and Marty fell through it. Blu flew down into it before the door closed.

Marty was confused as he said, "What the… Where are we?" Blu stood on his head and said, "We must be in his secret base. Come on we have to find Jewel and the kids."

They walked through the hallways of the base; at one point they had to sneak past lobster guards that were walking back and forth in the hall ways. They came to a room that had security monitors but a Lobster was standing in the seat. Marty kicked the lobster and rendered him unconscious. Blu looked at the security monitors and saw Jewel, Leo, Abby, and Bryan. They were on their way to the room. They came to the hallway and saw that it was all clear and they did not see Nigel or Dr. Blowhole.

Blu started to fly toward them with Marty running behind and he yelled, "Jewel, kids I'm here!" They all saw him and Jewel said, "No Blu you have to go! Nigel and…"

She was cut off when a wall came down in front of Blu and Marty and blocked the entrance. They turned around to find away to get around it but the way out was sealed as well. They were trapped in the hallway when suddenly holes in the walls opened and released gas into the hair. Blu and Marty slowly became sleepy and Marty fell asleep and Blu fell to the ground, because he was flying when this happened, and fell into a deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

Madagascar goes to Rio

Chapter 10

Blu and Marty woke up in a larger cage next to the cage containing Jewel and the chicks. Blu rubbed his wing on his head because he couldn't remember what happened. Marty got up and moaned some.

Marty got on his four feet and said, "What happened?" Then Dr. Blowhole turned around on his scooter and said, "I am what happened! Welcome to the lair of Dr. Blowhole!" Marty was shocked to see that he was real and he said to himself, "Blowhole is real? I don't believe it!" Blu saw Jewel and the kids in the smaller cage next to them and he flew onto Marty's head and said, "Why have you kidnapped my family?" After he finished, Nigel flew by and grabbed his feet onto the cage bars and said, "I think I can explain that pretty bird." Blu and Marty were surprised and Blowhole said, "Yes, Blu and Marty, meet my new partner in crime!" Marty caught sight of reality and pointed at Blowhole while saying, "I bet you've got some evil plan; the Penguins told me and my friends all about you!" Dr. Blowhole leaned on his scooter with his face in front of them and said, "Yes! I am going to use my newest inventions to mind control the humans of Rio and have them capture animals so I can turn them into terrible monsters, which I shall transport around the world and shall smuggle animals and enslave humans and animals everywhere!" Blowhole and Nigel started to laugh evilly but Blu cut them off and said, "And what makes you think those penguins won't stop you!" Nigel hit him and knocked him on Marty's back, then he said, "Because you foolish bird, we have you and we shall use you as bait to capture those Penguins and all of your friends; which are perfect for smuggling!" Marty moved forward and said, "Yeah, and what do your lobsters get out of the deal?" Dr. Blowhole smiled evilly and said, "What else; a position of power in our new reign." Nigel flew onto the top cage and looked at Blu and said, "And I shall finally rid the world of you! And I shall smuggle all your friends and your precious wife and children!" Nigel flew onto Dr. Blowhole's shoulder and they turned around and Blowhole drove his scooter out and Blu said to them, "You two will never get away with this!" Blowhole and Nigel were moving down the hall when Dr. Blowhole said, "Now fellow evil animal, how do you want me to dispose of your foe? I blow him up, feed him to my monsters, or drown him in my pool; your choice." Nigel stared into space and clutched his feathers together like a human clutching his fist, he said, "Neither, I want the pleasure of killing him myself!"

Later in the Jungle

The Penguins were looking for the entrance to Dr. Blowhole's secret lair; they had split up and they regrouped, Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper reported that they found nothing. Private however had good news for everyone.

Private: "Skipper, a half hour ago I saw Marty and that blue macaw enter into Dr. Blowhole's secret lair."

Skipper: "Outstanding, that bird is better than I thought."

Suddenly Alex, Gloria, Melman came through the bushes with the lemurs and Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, and their eighteen chicks; they all saw the Penguins and walked to them.

Alex: "Guys, some the blue macaw family is missing and something weird is going on."

Skipper: "We're aware of that psychotic lion. This is the work of our nemesis Dr. Blowhole!"

Gloria: "Not that again; guys this is a dyer situation, we don't have time for your crazy stories."

Skipper: "He is real and is plotting something devious that endangers us all. We have to devise a plan to stop him."

Skipper pulled out the walky-talky and called Luiz, who was controlling the marmosets with the chimps at the camp. They had the lobster they captured tied up with tape over his mouth and rubber-bands on his claws.

Skipper called Luiz and said, "Bulldog, we found the entrance, we need you and the chimps to assemble the Marmosets and birds at the rendezvous at there." Luiz replied, "I'm all over it!"

Skipper put away the walky-talky and turned to Private, Kowalski, and Rico.

He went to Rico and said, "Rico, we'll need special tactical equipment and weapons." Rico moved his flipper from the side of his head to straight in the air while Skipper turned to Kowalski and said, "Kowalski, we'll need a clever infiltration method." Kowalski nodded his head while Skipper started walking and staring into space and said, "We're gonna face extreme peril; Private probably won't survive."

Private stared into space with his eyes widened in fear.

Later at the entrance

The Penguins and the lemurs and Alex, Melman, and Gloria, and Luiz, the chimps, and the marmosets had gathered near the entrance.

Skipper turned to Luiz and said, "Alright canine, this is dangerous so…" He was interrupted when they all turned around and heard Julian say, "This is the opening to the jungle gods' home, we must make the sacrifice for them to eat!"

Julian then kicked Mort into the hole and Mort landed on his belly.

Mort looked around and said, "I didn't know the jungle gods lived in a metal house." Skipper rolled his eyes and said, "As I was saying; this is going to be very dangerous! If you guys don't hear any explosions, crashes, or agonizing screams within ten minutes, than you have to lead everyone in an assault plan to rescue us and stop Blowhole!" Luiz saluted Skipper and said, "I am on it!" Alex turned to Nico and Pedro and said, "We are not going to see any evil dolphin. He's just a story the Penguins made up and always tell." Nico and Pedro did not respond but Skipper said, "He is real and he has kidnapped those blue macaws and our monochromatic friend."

The Penguins jumped in and Rafael and his family flew in with Nico and Pedro, and Alex, Melman, and Gloria followed in while Luiz and the chimps waited outside with the marmosets and birds.

A few minutes later

The Penguins were stealthily leading Gloria, Alex, Melman, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, their kids, and the lemurs through Dr. Blowhole's base. Now and again they would come to a hallway where there were lobsters walking around, making sure there were no intruders. A lobster walked around the corner of a wall into another hallway, but then his upper body fell onto the ground and was dragged away. The Penguins walked against the wall while everyone else followed them. They eventually came to a large room that was full of computers but no one was operating them. There was a computer at the end of the room that had an image of files on the screen.

Julian saw the room and said, "Ha! A path suitable for a king! It is easy!" He was about to take a step forward but Skipper put his flipper on Julian's chest and said, "Too easy!" He turned to Rico and said, "Rico!"

Rico had a solid face as he vomited up a bomb; Skipper threw it into the center of the room and it blew up and created a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared it revealed a bunch of red lasers that went across the floor and from wall to wall, leading up to the ceiling.

Skipper: "Move out men!"

The others watched as the Penguins jumped off the walls without touching any of the lasers. When they reached the other end they posed as if they were ready to fight. Kowalski started to hack into the computer, but when he touched the keys, trap doors opened and they and the lemurs and Alex, Gloria, and Melman fell through them. Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, and their kids were flying in the air, but then a hole opened in the floor and a vacuum sucked them into a bird cage and closed the door. The Penguins were in a cage separate from Alex, Melman, Gloria, and the lemurs. When Alex, Melman, and Gloria were pulling themselves up Dr. Blowhole approached them on his electric scooter.

Blowhole: "Hello Pen-gu-ins, mammals, and birds. You are now my prisoners!"

He laughed evilly for a moment but then spoke again.

Dr. Blowhole: "But where are my manners; allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Blowhole!"

Alex: "Impossible! You don't exist!"

Blowhole: "Oh that is where you are wrong, Alex the lion! Meet my new partner in crime."

Nigel flew around the cages and landed on Dr. Blowhole's shoulder; everyone was shocked except for the Penguins.

Skipper: "This is way below your usual standards!"

Nigel and Blowhole growled angrily.

Dr. Blowhole: "Well Skipper, you and your friends are now out of the picture and we shall rule the world!"

Nico looked at a monitor behind Nigel and Blowhole and saw that they had captured Blu, Jewel, Leo, Abby, Bryan, and Marty. Rafael saw it too and was shocked.

Rafael: "Let them go!" he said pointing at the screen behind them.

Blowhole: "Not likely."

They turned around and started to leave the room.

Nigel turned his head to them and said, "You might want to keep watching the monitor, it may be your last chance to see your friend Blu in one piece."

They laughed evilly as they left the room. They moved through the hallway on Blowhole's scooter; they eventually came to a microphone on the wall and Blowhole pushed the button and spoke into it.

Dr. Blowhole: "All lobsters report to news room, I have an announcement."

A few minutes later

All of the lobsters were in a room and Blowhole and Nigel moved in front of them.

Dr. Blowhole looked at them all while Nigel stood on his shoulder, Blowhole said, "We have captured all our enemies and we shall now proceed with our evil plan!" One of the lobsters raised his claw in the air and yelled, "Yes!" Another lobster next him said, "Dude, wicked awkward!"

Dr. Blowhole started spinning on his scooter laughing maniacally. He felt so victorious and Nigel agreed and also smiled.

Dr. Blowhole: "Nigel, my evil ally, we shall now be the rulers of the world!"

Nigel: '"We?' There is no 'We."'

Dr. Blowhole: "What?"

Nigel flew onto Blowhole's scooter controls and pushed a button which caused a pipe to come out and squirt Blowhole in the face.

Nigel: "I share my glory with no one! I shall rule the world without you!"

Blowhole felt enraged as he said, "Lobsters, attack!"

The lobsters did not move but stood in place with nervous faces. Blowhole looked at them with anger.

Blowhole: "Did you not hear me? Attack the cockatoo!"

They all stood in place with the same expressions on their faces.

Blowhole: "Are you all aware of that pot of water in the back that I keep at a slow boil, next to the movie butter!"

All of them remained motionless except one, who pointed behind Dr. Blowhole.

Blowhole turned around to see Nigel eating the meat off of a chicken leg and Nigel said, "This is very good, I wonder how good lobster is?" Blowhole realized that they did not obey him because they were afraid of Nigel and he said, "You have beaten me at my own game." Nigel smiled evilly as he put the feathers of his wings together like a human's fingers and said, "It is easy when you have all the pieces." He pointed at the exit and said, "Now be gone! I have no use for you now!" Blowhole began to leave but he turned around and said, "Mark my words Nigel, you will rue the day you betrayed me; you will!"

Dr. Blowhole left and was driving his electric scooter through the streets of Rio. All the people were sleeping in their homes and Blowhole was the only one outside. Suddenly he found a handbag on the ground and picked it up. Then the old lady came out of the car the Penguins left her in.

She saw Blowhole with her handbag and when he turned his face to her she said, "Bad fishy!" Blowhole put his flipper in the air like a human putting his index finger up to make a point as he said, "Uh, I am a mammal!"

The old lady started punching and kicking him repeatedly. Dr. Blowhole kept screaming in pain but she would not stop. She hit him in the face with a ruler and poked him in the eyes. Nigel was watching this on a monitor and he laughed at Blowhole's expense.

He noticed the lobster weren't laughing and he said, "Laugh now!"

They all did as they were told and laughed with him.

Nigel: "This is wonderful! I am going to destroy my enemy, ruin the lives of his friends and family, and rule the world!"

He was in his mind in a dark room with spot lights as he began to sing.

"_I love this dramatic evil_

_like a devious weevil_

_I feel there is a strong demand_

_To carry his plan_

_I have played my role_

_To seize control._

_I love this new plan!_

_In my so evil past_

_I've had such a blast!_

_Knowing nice guys finish last!_

_But I never dreamt of this_

_An unexpected twist,_

_I've never felt so bliss._

_I don't have a fin_

_So I shall certainly win._

_I have an evil recipe,_

_to kill my arch enemy._

_Then the pretty birds,_

_Next the city,_

_Then the whole world what a pity_

_It's big and bold the new plan_

_And cruel and cold my new plan!_

_This ultimate crowning supreme_

_Of my latest_

_Greatest_

_Solid statest_

_Brand New Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_"


	11. Chapter 11

Madagascar goes to Rio

Chapter 11

Luiz was with the army of animals and said, "I don't hear any explosions; they must be in trouble! Come on!"

They all entered the lair and wandered through the hallways. Mauro was riding on Luiz's back and they had Julian tied up to keep him quiet. Luiz and Mauro entered an intersection of hallways and it seemed quiet until a bunch of lobsters started running towards them ready to fight.

Each of them came up to Luiz but he just kicked them all away while Mauro said, "Aw man you are an animal!" When all the lobsters were unconscious Luiz yelled, "All right, all clear, we gotta find the others."

Eventually they came to a small room for someone about the size of a lobster; inside was a lobster manning the security monitors. He did not have a visual of them because they destroyed the security camera.

The lobster was trying to get the camera back on line when Luiz said, "We gotta get rid of him so we can see those monitors." Mauro climbed off of Luiz and said, "I'm all over it."

Mauro walked in and then looked at the lobster ferociously as he was foaming at the mouth. The lobster ran in fear and hid in a large cabinet and Mauro locked the door; he smiled and wiped the foam off his mouth, for it was only coffee foam. He took a look at the monitors and had a visual of the Penguins, the New Yorkers, and the birds.

Mauro came out of the room and said, "I know where they are," He pointed down the hall and said, "down this hall and to the left."

They were just outside the door but there were two lobsters guarding it.

Phil made a sign to Mason and Mason said, "Well of course we should throw poo at them!"

The two chimps threw a bunch of poo at the lobsters until they dropped.

Luiz then said to them, "That was gross, but I'm glad you did it!"

They entered the room that had the Penguins, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, his family, Alex, Melman, and Gloria. They walked up to the cage with the Penguins and Kowalski took the paper clip out of the white hair on Mauro's head.

Mauro's hair fell down and he said, "Hey! I need that!"

Kowalski bent it and used it to pick the lock and then used it to pick the birds' cage and then Alex, Melman, and Gloria's cage. Kowalski bent the paper clip back into its original shape and put it back in Mauro's hair.

Luiz: "Where are Blu, Jewel, and their kids?"

Alex: "They're being held captive with Marty in another room. Nigel just double-crossed Blowhole and is on his way to kill Blu!"

Melman saw the chimps and the lemurs and all of the marmosets and birds and said, "How do we get this many animals through this base to stop Nigel's evil plan?"

Skipper then stud on Luiz's head and said, "Alright, we're going to have to split into groups!" He points to Alex, Melman, and Gloria and said, "Larger mammals, you must stop those ships from launching with whatever monsters that Blowhole created before the cockatoo betrayed him." Then he points at Luiz, the chimps, the lemurs, the birds, and the marmosets and says, "Canine, you take the simians and birds and take out the mind control machines." Skipper turned his flipper to Private, Kowalski, and Rico, and said, "Private, Kowalski, and Rico, you boys are coming with me. We're going to find and rescue that blue macaw and his family, and our monochromatic friend."

Julian then yelled, "I am the king, I do not take orders, I give orders! I decree that we shall leave and let the freaks do the work."

Mauro just hit Julian on the head knocking him out and Maurice said, "I can't tell you how many times I wish I could do that!"

The animals split into groups and the Penguins went through the air vents that led to the room with Blu, Jewel, Marty, and the children. Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, and their kids went with Luiz and Mauro who were leading the army to the mind Brainwave Transmitter. Alex, Melman, and Gloria ran through a mechanical door and made it to where the ships would be launched from. They started running forward to sabotage the ships but the frog, snake, and bird that Blowhole mutated jumped in front of them and roared at them. Then two chrome claws came next to them and roared loudly; Alex, Gloria, and Melman were afraid of them but they were willing to fight them to stop the ships. When Luiz and Mauro led the army of simians and birds to the room that had the Brainwave Transmitter in it but as they made their way toward it, an army of lobsters blocked their way and were ready to fight. The birds tried to fly over them, but some of the lobsters had jet packs and were also ready to fight.

The birds, marmosets and lobsters made angry looks at each other and were ready to fight as Pedro yelled, "Rio vs. Ocean!"

The lobsters and animals immediately started fighting each other. Nigel was ready to kill Blu and he made his way to his and Marty's cage.

Nigel: "Revenge is mine!"

He laughed evilly as he moved towards Blu, but before he got the chance to kill him, the Penguins jumped out of the air vent and made poses.

Nigel: "You again!"

Skipper: "Yes, and we're going to stop you and save those birds and the zebra. Face it cockatoo, you are no match for the four of us."

Nigel: "Maybe I'm not, but they are!"

Suddenly a bunch of lobsters entered the room and surrounded the Penguins. The lobsters attacked and the Penguins started punching and kicking them, but the lobsters were tough and there were a lot of them, which proved to be difficult for the Penguins. Nigel laughed evilly and pushed a button that activated the Brainwave Transmitter.

Meanwhile in Rio

People suddenly stopped what they were doing and had zombie like stares as the started walking toward the jungle. The only humans that weren't under Nigel's control in that area were Linda, Tulio, and Fernando. Tulio, Linda, and Fernando came out of their home and saw all of the people and tourists walking past them with strange expressions on their faces.

Linda: "What's going on?"

Tulio: "I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

Fernando: "This is weird; come to think of it these past few days have been weird."

Linda: "What makes you say that?"

Fernando turned to her and said, "Last night, those smugglers passed by our house and I overheard them say something about seeing a lion, zebra, giraffe, and hippo in the jungle. I also heard them say that they had their car stolen by penguins."

Tulio: "Last night, I woke up and saw some Penguins moving through the streets with a bulldog following them."

Linda: "Something weird is going on here. We have to stop these people from whatever they're doing."


	12. Chapter 12

Madagascar goes to Rio

Chapter 12

In the lair

Rico was free from the lobsters and he turned around to see Blu and his family and Marty in cages. Rico vomited up a paper clip and Blu caught it in his foot.

Jewel: "What are we supposed to do with a paper clip?"

Blu: "Just watch."

Blu bent the paper clip and used it to pick the lock on his and Marty's cage and the door opened, then he opened Jewel and the kids' cage. Nigel turned around and saw them escaping; he charged at them like a missile but Blu jumped out of the way. Nigel turned and started chasing Blu through the air; Jewel and the kids were panicking, as they searched for a way to help Blu. Jewel flew by the penguins and grabbed one of the lobsters by the tail, then she flew towards Blu and Nigel and when she passed Blu, she through the lobster at Nigel. Nigel fell down and looked at the lobster angrily; the lobster screamed in fear and ran away. A lobster attacked Leo, Bryan, and Abby, but they flew around him in circles until they mad him dizzy then they all hit him in the face, rendering him unconscious. Marty ran toward the penguins fighting the lobsters and he turned around and kicked all the lobsters away with his hind legs.

Skipper: "Thank you my monochromatic friend, now we have to help the others."

The penguins slid on their bellies through a doorway and into the room where the marmosets, birds, lemurs, and Luiz were fighting the lobsters. Marty, Blu, Jewel, Leo, Bryan, and Abby followed the penguins and Nigel chased them so that he could kill Blu. The marmosets, birds, and lobsters were swarming everywhere hitting each other. Some lobsters were holding on to birds to try to stop them from flying.

Suddenly a bunch of lobsters piled onto Jewel and the kids and Nigel started chasing Blu around the ceiling, Marty was going to help them but he heard the sound of Melman, Gloria, and Alex screaming, so he ran into the room where he saw his friends fighting a mutant frog, snake, and bird and two chrome claws; he jumped behind Alex and kicked a chrome claw that was sneaking behind him.

Meanwhile

The lobsters piled onto Jewel, Leo, Bryan, and Abby, hurting them and Luiz charged at them with Mauro riding on his back, with his hand in the air, like he was riding a hoarse or a bull. They ran into the pile and knocked the lobsters away, they started running at the two of them when Mauro jumped off of Luiz.

When they went for Mauro he slapped them away while yelling, "Get out of here! Take a hike! Get lost!"

While he was doing this, Luiz head butted one like a rhino and kicked his hind legs at a lobster that was running at him from behind. When Jewel and the kids got up and started flying, Mauro and Luiz ran into the battlefield to help the others.

Meanwhile

Nigel was chasing Blu around and he kept trying to grab his neck with his razor sharp talons, but Blu kept evading his attacks. Blu hovered in front of a lamp hanging from the ceiling, and when Nigel lunged at him, he dodged him and Nigel hit the lamp and fell down. But he got up and continued to try and catch Blu.

Meanwhile

A lobster had Pedro in his claw and was squeezing tightly; Nico flew by and took off his bottle cap and threw it at the lobster's eye. When he let go of Pedro, he hit the lobster in the face and knocked him down into unconsciousness.

Nico: "Take that you loser lobster!"

Meanwhile

Rafael and Eva's kids were torturing lobsters by biting their tails and pulling their eyes. They hit their heads against their chests and jumped on them while the lobsters were screaming in pain and agony.

One of them yelled, "These aren't kids, they're piranhas!"

Rafael was with Eva and they were avoiding the attacks of the lobsters, they jumped in the air and made four run into each other.

Rafael: "That's why you never mess with a father."

Suddenly two lobsters stepped in front of them and they were twirling bows around like ninjas and Rafael had a bored face.

Rafael: "Eva my love, why don't you sing."

Eva: "Is this really the time for singing?"

Rafael: "Come on just do it."

Eva: "Fine!"

She started to sing the first lines of "Bridge of Light" and the lobsters covered their ears in pain, and so did some ones around her. Eva had her eyes closed and didn't know what was happening; the lobsters also had their eyes closed because of how much their ears were hurting, while they did this Rafael flew to each one of them and hit them on the head with his beak, which knocked them out.

When Eva was done singing she saw the lobsters unconscious and Rafael quickly stood next to her and said, "What can I say, you're singing really knocks them dead!"

She smiled happily and they flew to join in the fight.

Meanwhile

The lemurs were with three lobsters who were ready to fight, then Julian said, "Spidery things, you will regret fighting King Julian!"

They pulled out some nunchucks and other weapons and Julian picked up Mort and said, "Mort, fight these fishy smelling things!"

He through Mort at one of their faces and Mort was upside down with his back against the lobster's face and he happily said, "I'm a body guard."

The lobster pulled Mort off and threw him away; Mort landed on a control panel unconscious. The lobsters turned back to Julian and Maurice, who seemed scared, when suddenly Mauro dropped down behind them. The lobsters turned around and one of them tried to attack him but Mauro kicked him the face, knocking him out. When Mauro kicked him the fingers on his foot were curled into a fist, since he's a monkey, so he kicked him and punched him at the same time. He jumped in between the other two lobsters and stood on his hands and did a split kick to their faces, his fingers on his feat were not in fists.

Julian looked at Mauro and said, "Maurice, I demand that you make him my new body guard!"

Mauro got annoyed and just walked away before Maurice did anything.

Meanwhile

Marty, Gloria, Alex, and Melman were fighting the mutant frog, snake, bird, and the two chrome claws. The two chrome claws were standing in front of Marty, who was standing low to the ground, ready for them to attack, then one of them had lunged his metal claw and Marty, and he dodged out of the way before it could grab him and he kicked it in the chest, but it showed no sign of pain. Marty's mouth dropped open in shock and then both of the chrome claws started chasing him under one of the ships for the invasion; it was shaped like small version of a space shuttle, but the wingspan was wider and the top was flatter, and it had three wheels on the bottom in the arrangement of a triangle. Marty ran under the front of the ship, next to the front wheel, and one of the chrome claws grabbed him by his back, but his metal claw was so big that it went around his sides and near his belly. He pulled him close to the ship's wheel. Alex was backing away from the mutant frog while dodging to avoid its long tongue that it was trying to hit him with. The frog's tongue would stretch out of its mouth so fast that it would feel like a hard punch. It shot its tongue down near Alex's feet and Alex would raise his feet into the air quickly to avoid it, like one trying to keep their feet off hot sand. Alex turned around and tried to run away but the frog jumped high into the air and landed in front of him. The frog punched Alex in the face and Alex felt his eye in pain. The frog grabbed Alex's arm and was ready to punch him again but Alex bit the frog's arm. The frog let go and roared in pain as he put his hand around where Alex bit him. Alex ran under a ship next to the one where Marty was being beaten by the chrome claws; Alex watched them smash their metal claws on Marty's body and he flinched and looked away because he felt it had to hurt. The frog came and wrestled Alex to the ground, Alex struggled to get up but the frog was very strong. Gloria was fighting the mutant snake, its neck from its arms was long and flexible like a normal snake and it lunged its head forward and tried to bite Gloria with its knife like teeth. Gloria dodged the snake's head and tried to grab its chest, but the snake's body between its arms and legs was also flexible and it simply moved its upper body out of the way, without moving its feet. It tried to rap its body around Gloria, but her but and thighs were too long for it to rap around. Gloria pulled the snake off her and it started to whip its tail at her, she dodged it but the snake quickly got behind her and whipped one of her but cheeks. Gloria yelled in pain and jumped in the air with her hands on her but cheeks; she ran away while the snake kept whipping her but, she ran underneath one of the ships and the snake ran in front of her and rapped its body around the front wheel of the ship and Gloria tried to run away but it rapped the tip of its tail around her leg and held her upside down and started to twirl her around like she was a yoyo.

Gloria was angry and while she was being twirled like a yoyo she said, "When you lose grip of me I'm gonna turn you into a nice pair of snake skin boots!"

Melman was screaming in terror as the mutant bird with huge talons was holding his head and lifted him into the air, he was now dangling from his head. Melman moved his legs around while he screamed in terror.

Melman: "Please put me down, I suffer from vertigo!"

Melman looked down and became dizzy, he looked in the direction of the birds, marmosets, and lobsters fighting but all he saw was a bunch of fuzzy moving colors. He was dizzy until he saw what the snake was doing to Gloria. He could se that it was moving its tail out like a whip while holding on to her like she was a yoyo.

Melman: "Gloria!"

Gloria looked up and saw the bird carrying him and she screamed, "Melman!"

Melman's expression of fear turned into anger as the bird brought him near a large control panel that the lobsters would use to open the hanger doors to launch the invasion; it was round like a ball. When the bird flew over it Melman put his legs around it like a claw grabbing a stuffed animal. Melman's grip was strong enough to stop the bird from flying away with him, then it tried to flap its wings harder but it still couldn't move; Melman pulled his neck down so fast that the bird stopped flapping its wings and it let go of Melman's head and went flying down and hit the snake. When it hit the snake it let go of Gloria and the snake and the bird bounced out from under the ship and twenty feet into the air. The snake hit the ceiling and grabbed a girder sticking out of the ceiling with its arms and legs; its body between was hanging like a rubber band. The bird hit the ground and when it was no longer dizzy it decided to attack Melman. After it took off Gloria jumped in the air and grabbed its feet; the bird continued to fly, but Gloria very heavy and it rose into the air slowly. When the bird was flying, it flapped its wing enough to get it up a few inches, than it started to fall and it kept flapping its wings to get to Melman. When they were at Melman's height, Gloria held left her hand out and Melman grabbed it with both of his front hooves and when she let go of the bird's right leg it tilted and started to fly down slowly, as it still tried to go up; then they approached the snake. Melman let go of Gloria's left hand and grabbed her leg; Gloria put her left hand back on the bird's left leg and let go of the right one and quickly grabbed the snake's belly. Melman climbed onto the girder and Gloria let go of the bird's leg and grabbed the girder. The bird flew into the air but Melman hit his head against the bird's head and jumped on it. They started to fall while Gloria jumped down and grabbed the snake's belly; it started to stretch and it stretched even more when Melman and the bird hit it. Then Melman and Gloria swung to a bridge of a higher level that went over the hanger. The bridge was higher than girder the snake was holding onto; Melman and Gloria held onto the snake's belly and made a loop with it that squeezed tightly around the bird; the snake's belly went around the bird's chest and wings, so the bird was unable to fly away. Melman and Gloria were holding the snake's belly like a slingshot and they were going to fire the bird at the frog and the two chrome claws. The ships were arranged into a giant "U" as each set of them were in front of hanger doors that were currently closed. The snake was hurting badly as he tried to hang on for his life. Melman and Gloria looked and saw that Alex was trying to run away from the frog, but the frog's tongue was attached to his back and was trying to pull him towards him. The aim of the bird was in line with the frog, and the two chrome claws hurting Marty were in the target line.

Melman and Gloria waved to Alex and yelled, "Alex! Over here!"

Alex turned to see them and what they were doing and so he got an idea. Alex reached behind his back and grabbed the frog's tongue and wrapped it firmly around the front wheel of the ship they were under. The frog was angry and walked to the wheel and tried to get his tongue untied but he couldn't do it. Alex stood away in front of the frog and put his fingers in the form of a rectangle like a director trying to picture something, and he could see that the frog was in line with the two chrome claws, but they were changing their positions as they beat up Marty.

Alex looked up at Gloria and Melman and yelled, "Wait for my signal, if we're not careful we might miss the two lobsters!"

Gloria put her thumb up meaning she understood him.

While the Chrome claws were smashing their claws on Marty's body he yelled, "This is definitely... not… Cracka lackin!"

Meanwhile

Leo, Bryan, and Abby were on the ground, watching the fighting around them and thought it was cool, but then a lobster grabbed all three of them in his claws and said, "Gotcha!"

Jewel landed next to him with an angry expression and said, "Get your claws off my children!"

The lobster was slightly scared and said, "Uh…"

Then Jewel knocked him to the ground and started strangling him with her feet. Blu was still being chased by Nigel and he suddenly saw what Alex, Melman, and Gloria were doing and he got an idea that would help them and end this battle. He flew down with Nigel still on his tail and he grabbed a lobster in his feet and flew into the air and he dropped the lobster near the ship where Marty was being beaten by the chrome claws. Nigel saw what he did and didn't figure out what he was doing, until he saw what Melman, Alex, and Gloria were doing. He flew towards the lobster to try and stop what was about to happen but the lobster hit the ground. When the lobster hit the ground, the two chrome claws stopped hitting Marty and turned to the lobster, wondering what happened. Alex saw that they were in the perfect position and he signaled for Gloria and Melman to launch the bird. They let go of the snake's belly and it pulled down like a sling shot and when the bird started to move in the other direction, the snake let go of the girder, his belly was now its normal length, and the bird was flying towards the frog with the snake wrapped around him. When they hit the frog they sent him back with them and his tongue stretched extremely far. Then the two chrome claws turned around and saw what was happening and tried to run away but the frog, bird, and snake hit them and then they fell on top of the lobster when he was trying to get up. They all moaned in pain then the frog's tongue felt bad and the lobster climbed from underneath them. Suddenly the frog's tongue started to pull them quickly like the snake did and they hit the lobster into an open ship, then they were pulled to the wheel of the ship, where the frog was hurting Alex earlier, and they hit it and broke it off, then the frog, bird, snake, and chrome claws, were stuck in a ball as they were tangled in the frog's tongue and the snake's neck, tail, and body. Then they rolled and fell into a pool that Dr. Blowhole would swim in, because he's a dolphin. Then ship they knocked the wheel off fell down and the one on the left wing was damaged and the broke off and then it tilted and hit the one on the left, which Marty ran out from underneath, and then they both blew up and some debris from them hit the other ships and they started to blow up as well; they were all on fire and in pieces and one of them blew up and the front of it flew off and hit the side of the one the lobster was in and it turned around, there was fire on the outside, but it was still slightly operational. The lobster got up but was dizzy and fell on a button on the controls.

When he hit it the computer said, "Launch sequence deployed."

Then it accidentally targeted the "Brainwave Transmitter" and launched a missile at it and blew it up. The explosion caused a huge power serge that overloaded the "Evil Monsterizer" and blew it up as well. Everyone stopped fighting and watched what happened with their mouths slightly open.

In Rio

Everyone was loading cages of animals into trucks but then they snapped out of it and were confused.

One guy said, "What just happened."

Another guy saw the cages they were holding and had in the truck and said, "I think we were sleepwalking."

They started to release all the animals and Linda, Tulio, and Fernando saw everything and Linda said, "This has been a weird day."

Back in the base

Blu flew near a light hanging from the ceiling and said, "Yes! It worked!"

Nigel was now furious and flew at Blu and grabbed his throat and held him on top of the light. Blu started to cough from lack of oxygen and Jewel started to fly up to save him.

She yelled, "Get away from him!"

Suddenly a bunch of lobsters grabbed her and pulled her down; all the other birds tried to save Blu, but all the lobsters just did the same thing.

Skipper then said, "Kowalski, options!"

Kowalski drew a plan and pointed to it with his pencil and said, "Skipper!"

Skipper: "Excelente! Rico!"

Rico vomited up a bomb with a lit fuse and Skipper threw it at the wall and it bounced off and landed on the lam Nigel had Blu on.

Blu saw the bomb and grabbed it with his foot and said, "I have a present for you."

He showed Nigel the bomb and Nigel freaked out and let go of Blu's neck. Nigel tried to fly away so Blu threw the bomb at him. He missed by a feather and it blew up and Nigel went flying out of the cloud of smoke, flying as in he was sent flying because of the amount of force and momentum, and he went into an open air vent with a fan in it. Everyone looked away and when Nigel emerged out he was angry and said, "Now I will kill you!"

Everyone laughed when they saw him and he said, "What?"

Suddenly he saw a mirror land on the lamp he was standing on.

He looked down at the penguins and saw them smiling and Rico waving at him, then Skipper said, "You may wanna take a look at yourself."

Nigel picked up the mirror in his foot and saw that all the feathers on his head and face were gone.

Nigel: "Ahhhhh!"

Then he saw a flash and Mauro laughed while holding a camera and said, "This is almost better than that picture of you naked!"

Nigel looked at Blu and yelled, "You have not seen the last of me; all of you!"

He pushed a button and flew out one of the hanger doors. Then all the birds and marmosets defeated the lobsters quickly. Blu flew down and hugged Jewel, Bryan, and Leo.

Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman walked by and Alex said, "Glad that everyone is alright!"

Phil and Mason stood next to Luiz and Mason said, "Indeed, that was quiet a close one."

Suddenly they turned to see Mort on the computer and he said, "Ooooo, pretty red button!"

He pushed the red button and the deep computer voice said, "**Self-Destruct Sequence Activated**"

They all panicked and they quickly escaped through the hanger door that Nigel just went through and when they got out the base exploded.

Linda and Tulio saw a cloud of smoke come from the jungle and Fernando said, "This is a really weird day."


	13. Chapter 13

Madagascar goes to Rio

Chapter 13

The next day

Luiz and all of the birds and marmosets of Rio were in the jungle around Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the lemurs, the chimps, and the penguins and started talking about what happened last night.

Leo: "That fight last night was cool!"

Bryan: "Yeah!"

Jewel: "I'm just happy we all got out of there alive."

Gloria: "Yeah, when that computer started counting backwards from ten I didn't think we were going to make it out!"

The penguins were standing on a tree branch above her, Marty, Alex, and Melman and Skipper said, "That's because you've never gone a dangerous mission with the greatest penguin agents in the world."

Blu: "Aren't you the only penguin agents in the world?"

Private: "No there are many more besides us, like..."

Skipper slapped Private to shut him up.

Suddenly Julian said, "Why does the computer always count from ten? Why not 'Meleven?'"

Blu: "Meleven?"

Julian: "Yes, Meleven."

Jewel: "You mean eleven."

Julian: "That's what I said, Meleven."

Blu: "Meleven is not a real number."

Julian: "Yes it is; it's the number that comes right after ten."

Nico hovered next to him and said, "That's eleven."

Julian: "Yes, Meleven."

Maurice suddenly ran next to Blu and Jewel and whispered, "Just go with it, trust me."

Kowalski moved some of the beads on his abacus and said, "Skipper, I calculate that the plain will be fully operational within two minutes."

Blu looked at Alex and the others and said, "Well I guess this is goodbye."

Marty looked at them and said, "Hey Blu, why don't you come with us."

Blu: "I can't leave my friends and family."

Marty: "They can come too!"

Alex: "Yeah, we won't mind a few new birds back at New York."

Blu moved his wing around to gesture to Rio and the jungle and said, "Thanks but, as much fun as it was hanging out with all of you, this is home."

Gloria: "That's okay we understand."

Melman: "Yeah, but I do hope that you and your friends will come visit us in New York sometime."

Jewel: "Absolutely!"

Nico: "But you guys gotta stay for one more party!"

Marty: "You're a mind reader!"

Julian: "Yes a party!"

Birds flew around the jungle and stood on branches, and so did some of the marmosets. Mauro and some more of the marmosets were standing in an open area near the pond with the penguins in front of them. Luiz stood on a huge rock in the ground on the outside of the pond. Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria stood in a huge open area surrounded by birds and marmosets in trees. Blu, Jewel, Bryan, Abby, and Leo were standing on a branch that was above the four larger mammals and was in front of the pond. Rafael, Eva, and their eighteen chicks were standing in a column on a branch across the pond, where they were perpendicular to Blu and his family. Nico and Pedro were standing on a branch and Julian was standing between them, with Mort and Maurice to the sides of Nico and Pedro.

Suddenly some birds started beating down on soup cans like drums and they began to sing.

Nico: "Party in Epa Nema baby."

Julian stood with his arms in a formation and sang, "I like to samba samba,

I like to samba samba,

Ya like to…"

Chorus: "Samba!"

Julian: "I like to samba samba,

I like to samba samba,

I like to samba samba,

Ya like to…"

Chorus: "Samba!"

Julian: "I like to samba samba,

I like to samba samba,

I like to samba samba,

Ya like to…"

Chorus: "Samba!"

On the next lines all of the birds and marmosets were shaking their buts and waving their hands and wings in the air. The chimps were standing on a large branch and they were shaking their arms and legs while tapping their feet to the beat. Blu and Jewel were waving their wings in the air while Bryan, Leo, and Abby were tapping their feet and shaking their tail feathers.

Nico and Pedro: "I wanna party,

I wanna samba,

I wanna party,

I wanna samba,

I wanna party…

And live my life (my life),

I wanna party (party),

And fly high!"

Alex was tapping his feet while wiggling his arms like snakes. Marty was standing on his hind legs and twirling his front legs around each other. Gloria shook her huge but everywhere while Melman shook his neck around while kicking his four legs in the air, one by one.

Julian: "All girls all over the world

Original King Julian Pon ya Case man!

I love how all the girls a move their body

When you move your body,

Move it nice and sweet and sassy, alright!"

On those lines Blu continued to dance while watching Jewel spin around and wave her wings in the air like a graceful dancer.

Nico: "I'm gonna fly,

Fly just like a bird!"

Maurice: "But you are a bird"

Nico: "Oh yeah you're right,

So let me fly just like a rocket then."

Pedro: "Okay!"

Nico flew into the air then let him self fall while singing,

"Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen"

All: "Hey!"

On the next lines birds started to fly by flapping their wings in a manner to make it look like they were bouncing.

Nico: "'Cause once we start it baby

Aint no aint no stopping then!"

All: "Hey!"

Nico: "'Cause I just wanna live my life and party, (hey)

All I want is to be free and rock my body"

Pedro: "Okay"

Nico: "Aint no where round the world I wanna live my life,

Than Rio, than Rio

Cause in Rio a realize,"

On the next lines the Penguins led Mauro and the marmosets in a dance; they walked forward matching the beat and twirled their arms and waved them in the air.

Julian: "Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make-up

Original cute body you a make man mud up

Woman ya cute and you don't need no make-up

Original cute body you a make man mud up

Woman! Physically Fit

Physically Fit

Physically

Physically

Physically

Woman! Physically Fit

Physically Fit

Physically

Physically

Physically

Physically"

On the next lines Luiz stood on his hind legs and waved his front ones around like a person waving their arms; and Nico and Pedro danced with Mort and Maurice on a branch above Julian.

Nico and Pedro: "I wanna party (party),

I wanna samba (party),

I wanna party (party),

And Fly!"

On the next lines Marty, Alex, Melman, and Gloria stepped forward and stood in front of the pond while a bunch of red macaws flew over it and made patterns. Blu held Jewels wing as they danced with each other, twirling each other around, with their kids dancing on a branch above them, and Rafael and Eva did the same thing.

Julian: "Woman! Ya nice sweet fantastic

Big Shop Pon de Ocean That a Big Titanic

Woman! Ya nice sweet energetic

Big Shop Pon de Ocean That a Big Titanic

Woman! Ya nice sweet fantastic

Big Shop Pon de Ocean That a Big Titanic

Woman! Ya nice sweet fantastic

Big Shop Pon de Ocean That a Big Titanic

Woman!

I like to samba samba,

I like to samba samba,

I like to samba samba,

Ya like to…"

Chorus: "Samba!"

Julian: "I like too samba samba,

I like to samba samba,

I like to samba samba,

Ya like to…"

Chorus: "Samba!"

On the next lines Phil jumped up and Mason held him upside down, and Alex started shaking his body around rapidly and Melman spun around on his head, which put his body high in the air, and Marty shook his but around while Gloria jumped up and down quickly.

Pedro: "I'm that samba, samba

Master, Master, Master, Master

Who shout's sound, Ima get your

Blaster, Blaster, Blaster, Blaster

You dance fast but I dance

Faster, Faster, Faster, Faster

You to slow, you need to catch up"

Nico and Pedro: "You can dance and dance but

I wanna party (party)

I wanna samba (party)

I wanna party (party)

I wanna samba (party)

I wanna party (party)

And live my life (my life)

I wanna party (party)

And fly high

Oh, oh, ooh, ooh

Oh, oh, ooh, ooh"

On the next lines Blu and Jewel danced gracefully with each other and Melman and Gloria started dancing with each other; and Mauro joined the marmosets in the trees and he led them in a dance where they would shake their buts to the beat.

Julian: "Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up  
>Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up<br>Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up  
>Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up<br>Eyeliner – Pon Ya Face  
>A Mek Man Mud Up<br>Nose Powder – on Ya Face  
>A Mek Man Mud Up<br>Pluck Ya Eyebrow  
>Pon Ya<br>Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up

Gal Ya Lipstick  
>On Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up<br>Woman Ya Nice Broad Face  
>And Ya Nice Hip Make Man<br>Flip And Bust Them Lip  
>Woman Ya Nice And Energetic<br>Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic  
>Woman! Ya Nice<br>Broad Face  
>And Ya Nice Hip<br>Make Man Flip And Bust Them Lip  
>Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic – WOAH!"<p>

Pedro: "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, awww!"

During those lines Blu pulled Jewel to him and kissed her and they both had their eyes closed, then at the end of the lines Abby, Bryan, and Leo flew down next to them and Jewel turned to everyone and sang,

"Laya, laya, laya, layaaaaaa!

Laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, layaaaaa!"

On the next lines everyone started spinning around and the marmosets started dancing like they did when Nigel first met them.

Julian: "BOP!  
>WOAH!<br>BOP!  
>WOAH!<br>BOP!  
>WOAH!<br>BOP!"

Chorus: "Samba!"

Then everyone started waving their appendages in the air on the next lines.

Pedro: "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, awwww!

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey,

Hey, hey, hey, hey"

On the next lines all of the birds were standing on tree branches and half of the marmosets were standing on the ground dancing with the penguins and Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman. Some of the marmosets were dancing in the same manner as Phil and Mason.

Julian: "I like to samba samba,

He like to samba samba,

She like to samba samba,

We like to samba samba,

They like to samba samba,

You like to samba samba,"

Then Julian said, "Three, two, one."

Then all they all formed one huge pose that looked like they had just performed in front of people.

**The End**

**Author's note: I hope you like this story, I will post an epilogue soon. I am hoping that soon they actually make a crossover like this into a movie. When you read the song that I like to call "I like to samba samba" try to imagine either the entire song at the music of "I like move it move it" or the music of both songs when you see the lyrics. I hope this story will inspire someone with a youtube account to post a music video of Rio with the song "I like to move it move it", from Madagascar.**


	14. Epilogue

Madagascar goes to Rio

Epilogue

A few nights later in the streets of Rio

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were walking on the sidewalk when they saw an old lady walking toward them.

Tulio suddenly walked to her and said, "Hello mam."

The old lady suddenly yelled, "Back off!"

Then she punched Tulio in the face and knocked him over; Linda ran to her and yelled, "You can't do that to…"

She was cut off when the old lady kicked her in the chest; Fernando ran to her angrily yelling, "You can't hurt my friends like that!"

He tried to wrestle her to the ground but she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. Tulio tried to attack her from behind but she elbowed him in the gut; Linda suddenly grabbed her but the old lady broke free and she punched Linda in the face. Tulio and Fernando ran to her from opposites sides and she jumped into the air and did a split kick.

Suddenly when Fernando was trying to get up, the old lady threw him over her shoulder again and when he hit the ground he said, "Lady, what is wrong with you?"

Suddenly Luiz walked out of his garage and saw the old lady beating up Tulio, Linda, and Fernando and he ran towards her barking loudly. She turned around to see him growling at her and she hit him with her hand bag; she tried to do it again, but when it came to his face he grabbed it in his mouth and tossed it away and then he bit her leg. She tried to shake him off but then when he got off she turned around and he bit her in the butt. Tulio, Linda, and Fernando got up and watched Luiz chase her to an ally, when suddenly something black came out of the ally and hit the old lady's neck and she fell down unconscious. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando watched as the penguins walked out of the ally and started to drag the old lady away. Tulio, Linda, and Fernando followed them to where they could see them.

Skipper hopped on Luiz's back and waved his flippers around while saying, "You didn't see anything."

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando didn't understand what he said and watched as the penguins disappeared into the darkness of the ally while dragging the old lady and Luiz ran down the sidewalk.

Fernando suddenly said, "I think those penguins are commandoes or something."

Linda then said, "They're definitely weird, but I don't know about commandoes."

Then they heard a noise and turned around to see Luiz chasing Dr. Blowhole on his electric scooter.

Dr. Blowhole turned around and yelled, "Get away from me you canine beast!"

Tulio, Linda, and Fernando were very confused; they were surprised to see a dolphin with a robot eye, out of water, and riding an electric scooter.

Tulio suddenly said, "This has been a very weird night."


End file.
